


The Slave of a Spade

by TheTrueSkyKnight



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Also he's into bondage, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Kris - Freeform, Gags, King is a big bad bara, Kris is 18, Light BDSM, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of Vore, Multi, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Cunnilingus, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roulxs is kind of into vore, Sex Toys, Spanking, Susie is 19, Though he doesn't like to admit it, Threesome - F/M/M, Vibrators, Voyeurism, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrueSkyKnight/pseuds/TheTrueSkyKnight
Summary: What if the heroes of our game failed against the King. And what if the King took interest in a certain human girl that stood as their leader. A girl that that he believed needed to learn that her place is beneath him.... Kris honestly thinks she should've just skipped school that day.[Tags might be removed, changed, and/or updated as this fic goes on](Also expect me to go back and add or edit little things/details in my chapters because I am a very picky perfectionist)





	1. The final battle has been lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris and the gang face off against the King. But what if they failed? And what if Kris was taken as the King's prisoner.
> 
> ~~~  
>  **Bit of a Disclaimer:**  
>  Like it's stated in the tags, Kris is 18 in this fic, in case you were worried otherwise. 
> 
> In game, I see Kris as a boy, but this fic is part of an AU where Kris is a girl. Girl Kris was held back in school and is 18 during the events of Deltarune. While in the main universe, Boy Kris is 16. 
> 
> In both universes though, I'd like to think Susie is 19 because she gotten suspended and expelled from different schools, pushing her education back as she grew older. As for Ralsei, I wanna say 14/15, but we don't know very much about him so I've decided not to specify it, if it is ever brought up. 
> 
> Also, this fic does fall under the timeline of a true pacifist run, just letting you know, in case it is mentioned.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone reading this, this usually isn't the type of thing I write. Usually my writing is a bit uncomfortable, but non-sexual. However I felt that, since nobody was providing me the Deltarune smut I require, that I might as well make it myself.  
> Anyway, if you haven't read my stories before then don't worry about it. Just sit back and enjoy this trash I call a fanfic.  
>   
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Top page art was made by Xonuq on DA:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/xonuq/
> 
> Link to artwork:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/xonuq/art/King-771297495
> 
>  
> 
> {{{And please go check out the rest of Xonuq's artwork, she does really nice fanart that is very well composed and well shaded. She deserves all of your love and support.}}}

"Did I say you could get up?"

Kris jumped up when she saw him summon more daggers. She dashed over, her sword transforming into a shield just in the nick of time. She lifted it to block his Spade Daggers as they zipped towards Susie. She felt the vibrations that shook through her as they collided with and bounced off of her shield.

"Kris...!?" Susie shouted.

For a moment she felt on top of the world, the feeling of jumping in to save Susie filled her with adrenaline. But it was short lived as more daggers from another direction flung towards her. She noticed, for the brief moment when they were stationary, that they had been angled and specifically aimed at the areas that her armor didn't cover. The King wanted to truly damage her. Within a moment, all at once, she felt the daggers slice into the flesh of her arms and legs. She expected to feel some sort of sting, but nothing came. They must've cut her real deep, going under and possibly severing the nerves. In the midst of this, she lost her footing, she had managed to catch herself from falling flat on her face but before she could try to rise up, he attacked her again.

"Oh, spare me the heroics!" The King spat. Kris gasped as she felt herself get knocked back, being pushed far away from the others. She slid back across the ground before finally coming to a stop. She laid there unable to move. The pain from the daggers was finally setting in.

She heard his heavy footsteps as he slowly lumber towards her, they kept getting louder and louder before finally they stopped. He stopped and stood in front of her, looming over her small, unmoving frame.

"You... you're the leader, aren't you..."

Kris groaned, her entire body ached. The damage caused by his daggers had really fucked her up. The pain made it hard for her to focus on even forming a coherent thought. She tried to push past it and lift herself up. However even as she lifted herself, she found that she was unable to hold up her own body weight. Perhaps she should've tried to have been more physically active before this all went down.

"So what's your plan?" He continued. She didn't respond, she didn't owe this dickhead anything, especially not a response.

The King scoffed at her.

"Not much of a talker are you?" He leaned down and grabbed her by the neck. She tried to scream but no noise came out. Immediately her hands scrambled to his larger hand as it began constricting her throat. With ease he lifted her all the way up to his level. His hand was so large that not all of his fingers curled around her throat, some simply pressed into her shoulders. Of course his hand wasn't the only thing that was huge, his body in general was massive in comparison to her, she was left simply dangling in the air. She clenched her eyes shut and began to kick her legs, hoping she could land a hit on him. Of course, even she knew that it was in vain. How was she going to get out of this? Her mind raced as she tried to think of something she could do to escape.

Unable to think of a solution, she opened her eyes and looked at him. He had that look on his face, the same look he gave her and her friends when he stepped out of the shadows. Baring his huge, pointy teeth, sticking out his large, blue tongue, and having the most shit eating grin she'd ever seen. She can definitely see where Lancer got his inspiration from. However, when the King had revealed that he also had a mouth on his stomach, it genuinely had freaked her out. After seeing it, she had to wonder if Lancer had it as well.

He pulled her towards him, leaning in very close to her face.

"The fact that a puny, little Human Lightner like you thinks she could pose a threat towards me- *tch* give me a break! Not to mention the fact that after everything your people did to us, you think you can stroll into here and talk your way out of it. It's almost insulting." He practically spat in her face. Then his anger left and his mouth had shifted into a dark, crooked smile. One that sent shivers down her spine.

"Lightner, you have defied me, you have stood against me in battle, and now you believe yourself to be too good to even speak to me. You need to learn your place girl. Because such bratty and insubordinate behavior, is need of proper punishment."

 **BAM!** He dropped her, the ground greeted her within moments. The pain of the impact shook through her. Nerves sparking all over. First the cuts and stabs from the daggers had ripped through her flesh, causing her to bleed badly. Then the choking had cut circulation and caused her to lose a lot of oxygen. And now getting dropped only added to the pain. She couldn't go on like this. Despite her best efforts, she was starting to lose consciousness. She managed looked up though, when she heard Susie shout.

"Hey. Get away. From my. Friend."

'Susie', she wanted to call out. But just like earlier, she couldn't find her voice. Not only that but her head drifted down back onto the ground. Kris's eyes were closing, despite knowing her friend was now in mortal danger. She found herself blacking out as the King turned around towards Susie and began laughing.

She wanted to know what happened next, but she couldn't stay awake long enough to find out.

 

 

 

...

Her head throbbed painfully, she winced every time she felt the wave of it hit her. Her body didn't feel that much better either, but it seems she was patched up at the very least. Stitches and bandages on the areas where the cuts were, all over her legs and arms. Her armor was gone, so was her black clothing. She was left in nothing but a tattered white dress that had faded black spades littered on it. She really didn't want to guess as to who changed her.

She could only guess as to where she was. It was dark, like everyplace down here. But it wasn't the dungeon, she was on a mattress with a blanket, there were none down there. Not only that, but it didn't look like the dungeon. It looked like an old, poorly kept up room. Dusty, dirty, and vacant. There was some furniture though, like a wooden drawer with a lamp sitting on top, a table pressed against a wall with what looked to be dozens of framed pictures sitting on it, some large stuffed animal toys and knitted blankets on the other side of the room, a trash bin near the door, and all the way in the back, some old boxes in the corner along with some old coloring books and crayons.

She wondered why she was even locked up in the first place. _Didn't the King want to kill my friends and I? Why would he spare my life?_ She thought. Then, she remembered something before she blacked out. Something about a punishment. God, she could only guess what that meant. She sighed, she really wished Ralsei was here to heal her. She needed it now more than ever.

Just when the thought of her friend's well-being emerged, the door opened. Standing in the doorway was a Hathy, before moving out of the way to reveal a Rudinn. The little, weird, green snake guy slithered in and that's when she noticed that he was holding a tray of food. As he moved towards her, she tried to move her left leg but found that she was chained at the ankle.

"Yeah, the King isn't that dumb. You may be a pacifist but he knows what you're capable of." He set down the tray in front of her and then made an ok symbol with his fingers. "Bon appetit, blue Lightner."

"Also, just to give you a heads up, I overheard the King say he was going to stop by later. What that entails, I don't know. I wish the best of luck to you though. We'll never forget what you did." He said almost somberly, before turning away to slither out.

"Wait," She managed to muster. He turned back and looked to her. "Please if you care, then please free me."

"I can't, the King would have my head. Besides you're already pushing your luck with him. He's thrown quite a few fellow Darkners in the cells, but Lightners? He has a strict no mercy policy. He's even decided to keep you in one of the old bedrooms. It's obvious you must be of some value to him. Otherwise you'd probably be dead by now." He spoke.

"Wait, absolutely no mercy for Lightners? Is that just a rule or has it actually been enforced?" Kris asked fearfully.

"Do you honestly think you and that big, purple lady are the first Lightners to fall down here and make it to the castle? The King has tortured, butchered, and has even burned many Lightners alive with his own hands." He responded. Kris's eyes widened. 

"Jesus," She muttered.

"He wasn't always like that, like this, but that's how he's been for a long time now." The Rudinn slumped his head. _Really?_ That made Kris think. So the King wasn't always this cruel. She admitted it was hard to imagine. He was just so... abhorrent. She snapped herself out of the thought and noticed he was leaving the cell.

"Wait!" The door shut. She waited for a moment, hoping he would open the door again to hear her out. But nothing came.

"Dammit!" She slammed her fist down on the carpet. She sighed and laid back down on the mattress. She started to mentally berate herself for not asking about her friends. She was too focused on what could happen to her, and how could she get out and escape. Jeez, some friend she is. She scoffed at herself.

She turned onto her side to look at the food. It, really didn't look half bad. Eggs, an apple, some carrot sticks, and a cup of water. Probably not the most filling meal, but if she's going to be chained up in here for a while, then she supposed it wouldn't have to be. She also questioned that, she had never seen any normal food down here, so how was this even here? And more importantly, how did the Darkners know what food she needed?

Not wanting to spoil her appetite by overthinking things, she practically scarfed the food down. Just like Susie she had been so hungry. Of course she just decided to be less vocal about it. After she finished her food, she rolled onto her back and closed her eyes. She thought about what happened back during the battle, what she could've done to do things differently. Different scenarios played in her head. Making her feel more and more guilty and conflicted. Not to mention the fact that she didn't even know whether or not her friend were even alive.

Beyond that, there was still going home. Going home to her mom, who would bake her a sweet and delicious pie, then read to her an excerpt about snails from one of her many books. Visiting her father at his flower shop, get swooped up and bear hugged by the massive goat monster, hearing him tell her fun facts about flower types and species. And... nothing else. Maybe back to the comfort and familiarity of her town. But its not like she had any friends, well not until now at least. Thinking about Susie and Ralsei just brought it back full circle. She decided to just move away from the subject and think of happy things, she settled on thinking about playing video games and drawing. Thinking of something nice that didn't also bring her sadness, finally allowed her to peacefully drift off to sleep. 

 

 

 

 

...

Her eyes shot open and she almost leapt up when she heard the door crash open. She turned and looked to see a large, hulking, caped figure in the doorway. His front, cast into shadow from the light shining in.

"Ahh, I see your awake Lightner." The King smiled. He began walking towards her.

"You and I, are going for a little walk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And chapter 1 is done. (God this is going to be the trashiest thing I've ever wrote). I know it's short but I spent a while working on it. I actually had gone back multiple times and used to text-to-speech to make sure I didn't misspell anything and/or leave out words. I also used it to help perfect and polish up this fic. So glad I had it with me honestly.
> 
> Also I'm already working on chapter 2, so yes there will be more.  
>   
> ~~~  
>  **Check out my other stuff!!!**
> 
> *AO3 related Tumblr: trueskyknight-askblog.tumblr.com (Ask me questions about my fanfics, or submit artwork)
> 
> *Pix.iv account: https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=17500176 (Mature fanart)
> 
> *NSFW Twitter account: twitter.com/QMayon20 (Alt. place to see Mature fanart)


	2. His punishment room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King takes Kris on a stroll through the castle until they reach a certain room that he likes to use when there is insubordination to be punish.
> 
> ***This chapter does contain smut, just letting you know.***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Top page King art was made by:  
> TheCosmicSquirrel on DA:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/thecosmicsquirrel
> 
> Link to artwork:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/thecosmicsquirrel/art/deltarune-king-771416747
> 
>    
> {{{And please check out the rest of Paulo's artwork, he does really beautiful and masterfully colored traditional art. He deserves all of your love and support.}}}
> 
> Also check out the bottom notes for a surprise!!!

She was frozen, like a deer in headlights. Fear had clutched onto her beating heart, not allowing her to move as the dark threat loomed closer. Snapping out of the trance, she got ahold of her senses and started to scoot back, trying to get as far away as she could from him. Only to be reminded that she was trapped, when she felt the rusty metal cuff cut painfully into her ankle. She winced and reached for it, seething.

"Yeah, you're not going anywhere, unless it's with me." He spoke. There was almost a bit of relief when instead of attacking her or something, he simply knelt down and unlocked her cuff. But her heart leapt again when he looked back up to her and reached forward. She closed her eyes and shielded her face with her arms, when to her surprise his hand grabbed onto her left forearm tightly, it was almost large enough to completely cover it. Without any hesitation, he yanked her up to her feet with him.

"Wait, where are you taking me a-and where are my friends?!" She tried to put on a brave face and sound commanding. He looked down at her.

"I ask the questions girl." He growled threateningly. "And like I said, you're coming with me. I happen to have a room full of stuff dedicated to brats like you."

He looked back up and began moving forward. She was surprised to find that he was moving rather quickly. She had been under the impression he could only lumber, with him being at such a large size. Whilst they went down the halls, he had practically dragged her along with him. She was barely able to move on her own at all throughout their travel. She finally did managed to catch her footing though and she grabbed onto his cape.

"Hey- Slow down! Jesus, what's the rush?" She asked. He stopped dead in his tracks. Upon realization of what she had just done, her blood ran cold and she held her breath. Then she was lifted, high up off the ground to be face to face with him.

"What did I just say earlier girl?" He asked darkly. She could feel the very essence of evil and hatred radiating off of him. 

"... That, you ask the questions?" She muttered quietly.

"Exactly." He lowered her back onto the ground. "Earlier during battle you didn't seem like much of a talker, now I see, I was wrong. In fact, you don't know when to shut up. Just like somebody else I know." He was talking about Lancer, she knew it.

What a sick bastard. To mentally abuse his own son and threaten to kill him. It made Kris wanna take the little guy back home, to live with her and her mom. She knew Toriel would love him to pieces. She could already see just how happy Lancer would be in his new home.

Point being, this guy didn't deserve his son. Part of her wished, they just had killed him back during the battle. To save Lancer from the scum that happened to be his father and to save everyone from a King that they feared and despised.

After she continued being dragged down the different hallways with him for what felt like 10 minutes, they finally arrived to the room. She hadn't seen it before, in fact she had never seen this part of the castle before. He approached and opened the metal door, the strange design of it seemed out of place amongst the rest of the castle's interior décor. As it creaked open to reveal nothing but heavy hanging, pure darkness, she was taken off guard when he practically threw her inside. She stumbled forward, trying to keep herself from falling flat onto her face. All the while, he entered the room behind her and shut the door.

He flicked on the lights and everything became clear to her. Strange devices and machinations. Chains and ropes wherever she looked. Weirdly shaped tables and chairs all of which had cuffs. One of the devices looked like a sawhorse, except it's middle beam was triangular instead of just a flat plank. There was a weird X shaped board against the wall, sporting cuffs just like the rest. Then she caught a glimpse of a normal wooden table with what looked to be whips and wooden paddles. All of these things, looked like torture devices and tools.

She felt his large hands rest on her shoulders as he leaned down from behind her, his head over her shoulder.

"You see all my toys. These are what I use when an annoying, little brat like you needs to be punished." His hand returned to her arm and pulled her forward. She was terrified by the sights of all these, 'things'. She did not wanna be in here anymore. She tried to lock her legs and push her feet into the ground, while he dragged her forward. It made her remember what it was like when she was a little girl being dragged into the dentist's office by her mom.

"You aren't the first to be disciplined in here and you won't be the last. They all eventually learned there place and so will you." He turned back to look at her. "However before we start. I need to know if you've ever, known somebody." She was perplexed for a moment. 'Known somebody', what did he mean? There was an out a place looking large mattress. He sat down on it and pulled her towards him. A flush came across her face. She had a feeling she knew where this was going. With one hand he took both of her wrists and lifted them up. While the other, stroked softly down her chest. Her breathing hitched and she began squirming, struggling to free her hands.

"Calm down girl or I'll make this painful." He threatened. Putting on a brave face she tried to steady her breathing as his hand continued to explore her body. Before finally he slipped his right pointer finger in between her legs. She squeaked as she felt it rub against that little nub. He chuckled probably finding it cute and pathetic.

Finally his hand gripped her white dress and ripped it off. She gasped at feeling the cold air hit her skin. Wincing as she felt goosebumps form and her nipples harden under her black, sports bra. He scanned her body, looking up and down, examining her lanky form. He especially focused at the wraps and bandages on her arms and legs. The wounds he caused.

"So frail, soft, and defenseless." His hand returned to run across her goosebump ridden skin. "It's hard to believe you humans pose any sort of threat. I mean just look at the damage my daggers caused, those'll scar for sure." His finger hooked onto and teased her bra strap, tugging on it before she whispered.

"Please don't..."

He laughed.

"Mercy? For an insubordinate, little, human Lightner? In your dreams." He ripped her bra off and she screamed. Her small breasts fell and slightly bounced as they were no longer being held up with support.

His hand reaches up and gives one of them a squeeze as she whimpered. He leaned forward and lathered the hardened nipple with his hot and wet tongue. Sending shivers up her spine. He lathered it and then began suckling on it as if he were a baby desperate for milk.

Her face was probably red as a beet by now. She whimpered as he continue suckling. Eventually deciding to do the same with the other breast. The entire time this went on, she kept rubbing her thighs together and lightly rolling her hips. Feeling the tingles and sparks as the lips protecting the region brushed against her nub.

She was enjoying this, she hated to admit it, but it was true. After all, she never got a chance to ever hook up with anyone. She was a freak, the only human in a town of monsters. Most of her fellow classmates probably never imagined her in such a way. And besides, she learned her lesson a long time ago when she asked out a young lizard monster named Silus, she was just 15, so naïve and blind. After that, she learned just how much she didn't belong. She realized that as long as she lived amongst monsters, she'd never fall in love and she'd never have anyone to help her with that particular itch. But that's just how things were, 'they' made that perfectly clear.

Probably seeing her movements from the corner of his eye he moved his fingers in between her legs once more to run against her clit. The feeling snapped her out of thought and she tried to stifle her moan. When he heard it, he got that nasty smile again.

"It's wonderful, how quickly you're falling apart like putty in my hands." His fingers curled behind the waistband and he ripped her underwear clean off. Her crotch was finally exposed to him. Not like he could see much though, as her fluffy bush covered the look of her protruding lips from him. He reached back between her legs and she felt him press his pinkie finger against her opening. She gritted her teeth in anticipation, as the digit tried to push in but faced trouble. She wasn't open enough, even for his pinkie.

"So, you are a virgin." He finally spoke pulling his finger away. She gulped as he smiled. "It's mine. Your virginity is mine. Your BODY is mine. To do with as I please." He pulled her face close to his, squeezing her cheeks together. She had to stand on her tippy toes and lean over because of his girth and size in comparison to hers.

"You Lightners created us, our only purpose was to serve you, then, you abandoned us. Leaving us feeling empty and without purpose. After years of isolation, hope finally came, in the form of a Knight who arrived and helped us find new purpose. And just as it was finished being established, you and your friends come all the way down here to stop our progress. To try and deny us a chance at freeing ourselves from your shadow. Fine then, girl. If you truly want us to be together again, then so be it. But this time Lightner, you will serve us, you will serve me. And you'll come to know what it feels like, to be desperate, alone, and scared, just as we have." He spoke. She could've sworn, that his voice had almost wavered. As if he had revealed some amount true emotion behind the darkness.

"You will learn to bow to your new King. And as your King, I will do what I want with you. I will push you to limits you've never experienced before and make you erupt with orgasms that you'll never forget. You will grow to desire me always. And you'll never wish to be without me, ever again." He started to cackle darkly, teeth bore and tongue out.

"I have to admit, I'm a bit excited since it's been awhile since I've tasted a Human Lightner." Before she could register what was happening, she felt something warm and slick, slip between her legs and brush her thigh. At first, her immediate thought was that it was his member.

But when she looked down, she found that his second mouth, the mouth on his stomach, had protruded a large blue tongue like the one from his normal mouth. Her blood ran cold and she quickly looked back up to him. His creepy and toothy smile was stretched ear to ear.

Without warning, Kris was lifted and squashed against him. His arms wrapped around her, holding her in place as she began struggling. She was taken off guard, when he leaned his head forward puckering his lips. She quickly jerked her head back to get away from him. His left hand quickly moved up and grabbed onto the back off her head. He pushed her face forward until their lips finally locked. The entire time she had pushed back with her own strength but it wasn't enough. Dammit! She hated how much stronger he was than her.

He pushed his tongue against her teeth, demanding access. After deciding it was in vain, she let him in. His tongue slithered inside and began exploring her mouth. It first intertwined with her own tongue as he pulled it forward and tried to suck on it. Whenever he got tired of that, it moved to running across her teeth. And even began to try to push itself down her throat. Her eyes were shut tight and they began to water. She felt like she was going to vomit.

Meanwhile, as he pulled her off her feet and up onto him, it gave the larger tongue sticking out from his stomach a better angle. It began pushing itself in between her pink lips and stroke the tender flesh hidden beneath it. Until it eventually found her clitoris. It then began its ceaseless attack against the little nub of flesh and nerves. She tried to scream, but her throat was blocked and currently being invaded by another tongue. So instead, she started to breathe rapidly through her nose.

She clenched onto his cape like her life depended on it. She kept squirming and shifting her hips left to right trying to escape the lower tongue. However the tongue followed her. Managing to get some friction in there. She also trashed her head side to side but he just held on for the trip. And as a result pushed the tongue even deeper down her throat. She could feel it hit her hard against uvula. Her eyes began to water and sting again, she closed them, she was on the cusps of crying. Part of her hoped he would show her a bit of humanity and cease this attack. But of course, he didn't.

After awhile, she found her hips were thrusting forward as if to ride the pleasure being given to her. Her wetness dripped down her thighs and down his tongue. Just like how she was enjoying the lower tongue, she began to get used to his normal tongue being down her throat as it explored. Finally, he pulled his tongue from her throat and his left hand slid down from her head to her shoulder. She began to gasp for air, however there was a surplus of saliva blocking her throat from the sweet air it desires. So she had to cough to get it all out and be able to breathe again.

"You're just as delicious as you look, you cute, little Lightner." He licked his lips before leaning forward.

"You see how good your king can treat you. How gracious he can be." She shivered while hearing his deep voice whisper into her ear. He smiled and moved himself to face her again. She was bracing herself for him to put his tongue back inside of her, to her surprise though, he lightly bit her lower lip instead. The feeling of his teeth tugging on her, started to make her very nervous. His teeth were almost as sharp as a razor and could easily cut her. After internally praying, he finally let her lip go and started nuzzling his face in between her neck and shoulder, like an animal showing affection.

Just when she thought he was going to start being more affectionate by rubbing his lips across her tender flesh. He, almost threateningly, part his lips wider and ran his teeth across her skin. She took a deep breath as she felt it. The teeth were like a reminder to her, that if wanted to, he could simply just sink his sharp fangs into her neck and rip out her jugular with ease. The thought of it and all the blood that would spurt out, shook her to her very core. She held her breath and froze up, shaking in fear. He seemed to notice this and moved his mouth up her neck until he reached her ear.

"What's wrong little one. You afraid of the big, bad Darkner." He said patronizingly. "You worried that I'm going try and bite into your flesh!" He hissed and bore his teeth. Snapping them very close to her neck. She gasped in fear and jerked her neck away. He then threw his head back and cackled loudly. She breathed heavily as she rose and fell with his stomach as he laughed. 

"Oh you are just a riot girl. I love how jumpy you are," He said looking at her. "There's no need to worry your pretty little head." He roughly rubbed his hand on top her head, treating her as if she were a child or a pet.

"I'm not gonna bite you, unless, you really deserve it." He leaned forward towards her, getting close to her face.

"But we shouldn't have to worry about that, now should we?" He asked darkly. She gulped.

"N-n-no sir." She responded shakily.

"Good," He replied. Leaned back again from her face.

She hadn't even noticed the lower tongue had stopped until she felt it brush her clit again. Despite how sore it was it still was just as sensitive. She started moaning as the tongue in between her legs did its work. Her eyebrows furrowed together as she began to mewl, whine, and make other verbal sounds of pleasure inbetween pants. She gripped onto his cape once more and rested her head under his chin. In no time at all, she started to feel a knot of pleasure form inside her, building with each tongue lash. Right when she felt it starting to reach it's peak, he must've been able to tell because he spoke to her.

"Such a good little girl. You gonna cum for your king?" She didn't respond and continued to pant loudly, she was getting so close, just a little more- She was pulled up off the large tongue as it slinked back into the stomach mouth, she found herself whining loudly, like a mixture of a sad dog and a child not getting what they wanted. The pressure that had been building, was now relieving as the stimuli had been removed. She looked up at him upset and flabbergasted.

"If you wanna cum, then say it." He grinned. God she hated this bastard. She hated how he could make her terrified of him one minute and then make her hate him the next.

"I asked you and you ignored me. If you don't respond when I ask you, then you don't get it." He continued. Angrily, she frowned at him and her lip was stuck out like a pout, making her feel even more like a child. _Why did he have to make things so difficult!? Well it's because he likes to watch me suffer_ , she responded to herself.

"Go on say it." He pressed her. She gritted her teeth and looked away. She wasn't going to say it, she was never going to beg him for anything.

"What? To prideful to admit you want it?" He leaned in closer.

"That you, neeeed it."

She scowled angrily and looked back at him.

"I'm not giving you release until you say it." He continued. "Tell your king how much you need this Lightner." She clenched her eyes shut and gritted her teeth.

"Alright fine! I need this," she confessed loudly. He didn't budge.

"Pleeeasse." She added through her teeth.

"Please what?" He pressed her again.

"Please let me cum... my. king." She replied begrudgingly through her teeth. God, she was so pathetic. She was one of the so called chosen heroes, destined to seal the well of darkness and restore balance to the world. At least, that's what Ralsei said. One thing she did know though, was that she stood up to this tyrant in battle, vowing to stop him, and now here she was, begging him to let her cum. What a joke.

"Well, since you asked so nicely." He finally said. She was caught by surprise when he wrapped his hands around her waist and lifted her high-up above his head. He leaned his face up, looking at her crotch closely, as he was not too far below it.

"Now, let's see here. You should be a bit looser now, since I've gotten you all nice and warmed up. I do believe I know something that'll really send you over the edge and make you orgasm like you never thought was possible."

"Wha-" Before she could finish, she was lowered onto his face. He moved his tongue between her lips before she felt it press against her vuvla. She gasped as she felt him push it into her, the large muscle opening up her tight walls. As it continued to go deeper and deeper, her eyes rolled back and she threw her head back. She groaned at the intrusion and pleasure. Lord have mercy.  _How long is this dudes tongue?!_ She thought to herself, taken aback by just how deep it was going.

Her face stung with heat as he pressed it forward against her front inner wall. He pressed and rubbed against a very sensitive area that she discovered years ago with her own fingers. She was moaning very loudly as he massaged the area. The surface of his teeth also lightly rubbed against her clit. She gripped her fingers tightly into the fabric his blue hood and wrapped her legs around his head. Despite how much she pulled on it, she noted the fact that it seemed to be stuck on his head.

She was being overstimulated, his tongue was messing with her G-spot while his teeth brushed gently against her clit. Nerves were sparking all over her body. Shooting through her limbs and extremities. Her knot came back much more quickly and more intensely this time. Her eyes shut and this time there was no holding back on her vocal approval. She let out loud moans, groans, and pants. She was riding the pleasure again, not just his tongue but also his face.

The knot was getting tighter and tighter, she was practically squeezing his head into her crotch when- it was like an explosion. She was amongst the heavens in euphoria. And with how high up and weightless she felt in those moments. It was like, she was flying. Until, well, just like what seemed to happen a lot when she was being held by the King, she fell...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, it's done, it's finally done. This is took me the entire afternoon to complete. But it was worth it, since, for the frst time ever on this account, I've posted actual written smut. Let's break out the confetti ladies and gentleman.  
> Man, I've chickened out of it so many times it's not even funny. Besides that, the fun isn't over just yet. Tune in for the next chapter as the smut continues.  
> btw it may be a bit longer than a couple of days for the next one. Sem. exams for my college are coming up on the 9th. And I gotta study. So please be patient thank you. vwv  
>   
>   
> ~~~  
>  **Check out my other stuff!!!**
> 
> *AO3 related Tumblr: trueskyknight-askblog.tumblr.com (Ask me questions about my fanfics, or submit artwork)
> 
> *Pix.iv account: https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=17500176 (Mature fanart)
> 
> *NSFW Twitter account: twitter.com/QMayon20 (Alt. place to see Mature fanart)


	3. Enter- The Duke of Puzzles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story picks up where it left off from the last chapter and goes from there. Everyone's favorite Duke has finally come into play within the narrative of the story, as well as his voyeuristic behavior. But I don't wanna spoil too much. You'll have to read the chapter to get the rest of it. ;)
> 
> ***The smut does continue from the previous chapter, however some other stuff occur.***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank god finals are over. Now I can focus on writing this.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Top page art was made by:  
> reverse_trap21 on Instagram:  
> https://www.instagram.com/reverse_trap21/?hl=en
> 
> Link to artwork:  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BrMr9LUAzl2/
> 
> {{{And please go check out the rest of their artwork, they do really nice fanart that is very nicely colored and highlighted. They deserve all of your love and support.}}}

She was expecting the hard stone ground to greet her like it did before, but to her surprise, her landing was much more cushioned. She bounced a couple times before it registered with her that she had actually landed on the mattress. Despite this, her body did not let up when it came to her orgasm. Immediately her hips bucked along with the spasms of her uterus. Her fingers tried desperately to curl into the mattress so she could have something to hang onto. She thought it would last for a minute at most, but it didn't. Her orgasm continued to go on and on, she had no idea when it would end.

The King leaned over, giving a bid toothy grin as he admired the results of his work. She was shaking and jerking around as her orgasm drew on. While she was spazzing out on the floor, he decided he might as well move onto the second act. He lifted himself up off the mattress and walked over to one of the wooden drawers. Opening it, he smiled at seeing all the different toys he had. He had to keep in mind, not only was she small but she was a virgin. Even with all the lubrication it was going to be uncomfortable. He decided to take the smallest, if it was still too much, she was just going to have to bear through it.

Kris began to feel relief as her orgasm was finally settling down. The pain mixed with the pleasure was fading and she began to sink back into the mattress. Breathing heavily, she noticed that she had actually been crying during it. Or at least her eyes were leaking. The tear steams were starting to dry, leaving her face feeling sticky. However it didn't stand out much as most of her body was also covered in sweat from the experience, and just like the tears, it was starting to dry. Not only that, but now that her body was calming down, her nerves decided to remind her that she was still healing from multiple wounds. The deep pains and aches caused by them, along with her lack of energy, made her groan deeply.

That orgasm really took a lot out of her. Her panting became slower and quieter as her eyes began to close. A little nap to regain her energy couldn't hurt right?...

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" His fingers curled into her hair and tightly grasped it near it's roots. She began to howl in pain as he violently pulled her up off the mattress by her hair. Her hands flew up and wrapped around his wrist. Her nails dug deeply into the fabric of his blue glove in hopes of hurting him. She began to shake and jerk her body in order to try and free herself. However she found it was only making the scalp pain worse, so she stopped.

"You aren't passing out on me yet girl!" He pulled her higher up, walking over and laying her onto one of the tables.

"I've already gotten you nice and warmed up. I'm not gonna let all that hard work go to waste. Now get ready." He growled. She looked down as he spread her legs. His right pointer finger moved to her lips and he rubbed it in between them. It became obvious, that since he wasn't moving it to her clit or trying to push it into her, that he was simply trying to gauge how wet she was. Once he decided she was lubricated enough, he removed his pointer and opted to use his pinkie instead. He pressed the digit against her opening. This time though, her body was much more welcoming. It began to slide into her and to her surprise, it didn't feel all that bad. It actually felt kind of nice. He continued to slide it deeper and deeper until it reached the knuckle. He moved it back and forth, feeling and teasing her inner walls.

"There we go, barely any issues," He spoke. The King retracted his finger from her and suckled on it, tasting her fluids once more. Pulling it from his mouth, he reached down onto the table near her and picked up the small purple dildo he had picked out. He pointed it towards her opening and pressed it against it. Kris held her breath as he began pushing it in. This time her hands gripped tightly into fists and she gritted her teeth as she felt the object spreading her walls apart. Even if she was looser, she was still a virgin. Her hymen was being opened and stretched wider than it ever had before. It was rather uncomfortable, but not necessarily painful.

It continue to go into her before finally hitting her cervix and stopping. She felt so full in that moment, she never had had something so big inside of her. She didn't know whether or not her vaginal canal was actually going to get used to it or not, as it continued feeling uncomfortable and didn't let up.

"You having trouble getting used to my little toy being inside of you?" He asked her patronizingly. "Well let me help you with that." He started sliding it out of her before thrusting it back in again. She jolted as the nerves from down there shot through her the rest of her body. He pulled it out and did it again, and again, and again. He continued to thrust the dildo into her and admittedly, like he said, she was getting more used to it. She closed her eyes after getting used to the rhythm. She was so exhausted, so sore, she knew she wasn't going to win this battle against her body. The question was, how long will she be able to stay conscious. She was taken out of thought when he finally stopped. She cracked open her eyes and looked at him.

"I don't want to be spoiling you too much. Especially considering that you decided to try and pass out on me earlier. In fact, you're still looking pretty tired. How about I try to wake you up a bit." He spoke before pressing a button on the bottom of the dildo. Her eyes widened as she felt the dildo start to vibrate. She began to groan as it was tingling her insides. Now her nerves were really being overstimulated. It felt good, but her body was already so overexerted, it was beginning to feel more painful. Her vision was turning black and her limbs were going limp, she was shutting down, whether she wanted to or not.

"Now, I think it's time for your actual punish- Hey! Don't you fall asleep on me! I told you to stay awake!" He grabbed her by her hair once again, but there was no response this time, her head slacked and she was completely out cold.

 _Dammit!_ he thought to himself enraged. He couldn't stop her from passing out on him this time, and of course it had to be right when she was going to stop receiving and start giving. He scoffed before leaning in close to her face.

"I only made you feel so good because you were still a virgin. If you weren't, you'd already have been on your hands and knees sucking me off by now. Or at least trying to, with that tiny mouth of yours." He knew she couldn't hear him but still, he needed to vent. Perhaps he should've had her healed before this. She probably would've lasted longer if her body wasn't also trying to heal from it's wounds. He had only decided to leave her unhealed because he wanted her to suffer, not only that, but he wanted his daggers to leave scars. He wanted her to have a constant reminder, permanently on her skin, that showed he could easily kill her if he so desired.

But now seeing the drawbacks of that idea. It'd probably be for the best if he had her healed while she was out. That way, when she's to awaken and when they were to return here, she'll hopefully last longer. He pressed the off button and slid the now slick dildo from inside of her. Just like with his finger, he decided to indulge on the taste of the fluids that covered the dildo. When he was done, he went and put it back in it's drawer. He just couldn't really help himself when it came to enjoying her fluids, she tasted absolutely delicious. Her fluids tasted of a mixture of cinnamon and butterscotch. He wondered where she got that from, it was certainly not from down here.

He pulled her up into his arms and carried her out of the room. He shut the door, by hooking it with his ankle, and pulling it closed behind him. He continue to carry the small, fragile human in his arms as he walked down the halls. He kept looking down at her face, upon closer inspection, he noticed that she was actually rather dirty. Not only that, but all the drying sweat was causing her to smell. He leaned down and sniffed her, before turning his head away in disgust. Yeesh, she definitely needed a bath. But first, she needed some healing. 

"Errr," He flinched and stopped walking when he felt a familiar ache from down below. It seems his swollen member decided to remind him of it's presence. He had been doing such a good job controlling himself and resisting the temptation of just shoving his dick straight into her mouth. He held back not just because she was a virgin, but he also knew that it would never completely fit. Humans were such small creatures, at least small in comparison to him. Now, if humans were larger... he imagined how it amazing it would feel to actually be inside of her. Boy, he'd be the happiest Darkner there was.

But unfortunately that wasn't the case. And since she decided to go and pass out on him, all that patience and restraint was being rewarded with nothing. He sighed. He really needed to take care of this, which meant he didn't have time to worry about getting her back to the guest room and also summoning some healers. Which meant he's gotta get someone else to do it for him, and he knew exactly who to get.

"Rouxls!" He shouted. Within only a few seconds, the Duke of Puzzles warped into the room in front of him. Immediately closing his eyes while putting a hand against his chest and bowing.

"Yes my Lorde King, What does thou requesth of me?" He asked.

"Here, take her." He dropped Kris into the Duke's arms. Rouxls was rather shocked by sudden action of having a comatose and naked girl into his arms.

"Take her back to the guest room and call in some Hathy's, she needs to be healed." He continued. Rouxls had still been in disbelief, he stared down at the human, before finally looking back up to the King, the King noticed there were a few beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

"Is.. there anything else you requesth of me, my Lorde?" He asked nervously.

"Yes, in fact. Once the Hathy's are finished healing her up. Come and give me a status report on the whereabouts of the other Lightner and the 'Dark Prince'. Then once the girl eventually awakens, you will bathe her. She's getting rather filthy and unpleasant." The king reached down and gently moved the hair from her eyes, before lightly stroking her face.

"Also, once she's been cleaned up, trim her mane. It's hard to see her eyes with all the hair in the way." He continued.

"O-Of course my Lorde, anything for you. I'll get to work on that, right away." Rouxls turned around and teleported away with Kris, leaving the King standing there alone. His hand reached down and brushed his member. He had no idea how long the Hathy's would take to heal her. If he was going to do this now, then he'd have to make it a quick one. Gritting his teeth, he began hurrying towards his chambers as quickly as he could.

* * *

 

Rouxls could honestly not believe what he was seeing. This girl he was carrying right now, was the same young hero he met only a day ago. The same young hero who bested all of his puzzles and even defeated K.Round. She had shown no fear, no hesitation, she wasn't going to let anything stop her. Now, she was out cold, violated, and naked in his arms. Not that he was surprised by seeing a lot of skin. He was the one who changed her into the dress after all, but rather it was because of the state she was in. He felt sympathy for her, for she had been so brave yet still failed in the end. But that feeling was also rivaled with disgust as this sweaty and sticky naked girl laid within his arms. The King was right, she needed a bath.

He stepped out of his portal and approached the guest bedroom. He noticed it was being guarded by a Hathy. Perfect, he can just ask her to go and get some other Hathy's to heal the girl. 

"You there, Hathy," He called. "Open the door." Despite having no visible eyes, the Hathy, like him, seemed surprised by the girl's nudity and stared at her unmoving form.

"Do I have to repeath myself?" He asked threateningly. He really didn't want to keep holding this girl any longer than he had too, he was worried that her smell would stick. The Hathy shook her head and unlocked the door for the Duke. He entered and quickly laid her down onto the mattress, after finally being freed of the girl, he began wiping his clothing with his hands. He truly hoped he wouldn't stink because of this. He turned to look at the Hathy in the doorway.

"The King has orderedest that the girl is to be healed of her wounds. Go fetch a few other Hathy's and bringeth them here." He ordered. The Hathy nodded and slithered away. Rouxls looked back down at the sleeping girl. He could only guess as to what was done to her. It appears that the King had been rather gentle, as there were only a few bruises on her arms, not only that but she wasn't bleeding from anywhere. He had to wonder what he put her through to cause her to pass out though. Rouxls tried to examine her more closely but it was hard to see in the darkness of the room. There must've been a light switch somewhere in here.

He searched the room and eventually found it, he flipped it on but no light came. When he looked closely, it was because the light fixture in the room had no bulbs. He sighed before seeing a lamp. He turned it on. To his relief, the lamp actually had a bulb and slightly illuminated the room. He turned back towards her, surveying her closely. It definitely seemed she wasn't going to wake up anytime soon. Which meant he didn't have to worry about keeping a close eye on her. Instead while he waited for the Hathy's to come, he decided to take a look around the room.

He admittedly, had never been in this room until this human girl had been captured. He, along with everyone else, was forbidden to ever go near it. And even if one wanted to enter against the rules, it was always locked with large chains. But now here he was, in the room he had been forbidden from for years. He had to wonder, who was this girl? How was she so important that she was to be housed in such a room that he, the Kings right hand man, had been banned from? Not only that, but what could've been so important and secretive about this room, that the King tried to hide it from even him.

Rouxls looked around at the objects in the room and was immediately drawn to the only table that was in here. The table included many framed photos of what seemed to be the past. He saw pictures of all 4 of the Kings standing happily together, he saw pictures of the surrounding fields and forests taken at beautiful angles, and- wait. He reached back and picked up one of the larger pictures. He examined it closely. It was a picture of the King and Lancer, obviously back before everything changed, but there was another person in the photo. The figure certainly wasn't him, but he didn't believe he's ever seen this person before. Who was- *knock knock*

Rouxls nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard one of the Hathy's knock on the door frame. He quickly put the photo back down and turned to them. Smoothing down his hair, he then put his arms behind his back and regained his composure. Taking a deep breath and smiling.

"Wonderful, you've finally arrived. Now then, you Hathy's needeth to heal this girl." He said pointing at her. "The King hast wanted an updated on the fugitives, so do pardon me." Rouxls spoke before moving past them to leave the room.

 

* * *

 

The King panted as he firmly pumped his member. The entire time he had been masturbating, he had kept thinking about the girl. Imagining her using her tongue to lap and lick the head before using her mouth to suck on it. Her mouth was so small, but she was trying so hard that it honestly didn't matter. It still felt like one of the best blowjobs he had ever received in a very long time.

The one thing he kept focusing on, were her eyes. Her eyes were such a beautiful shade of red. Piercing crimson colored irises staring right into him. He imagined her bangs being trimmed back, allowing him to see her eyes better.

They'd look at him the entire time as her head bobbed. Not only that but her soft hands would fondle his scrotum all the while. Rubbing and moving the two small organs that were contain within. Overtime she would go faster and faster, moaning into his dick as he threw his head back and groaned. She was doing all the right things and was driving him up the wall. God, at this rate he was gonna-

 

* * *

 

Rouxls sighed as he teleported close to the King's chambers. He was not looking forward to having to tell the King that there was no sign of the heroes. He walked towards the door and was getting prepared to knock when-

"AHHHHHhhhhhh-f-fuck!"

His eyes widen and he began to blush. Was the King... Oh my god. He listened closely as he heard the King continued to pant and babble to himself incoherently. Rouxls froze up, he quickly looked around to see if there was anyone watching him. There didn't seem to be, but it didn't really help alleviate the fact that he was literally listening to his boss pleasuring himself. He knew he needed to leave before someone caught him, but he couldn't help that he desired to continue listening.

He quietly moved closer to the door, heart racing. Listening as to hear what sounded like the King panting. What he just heard must've been the King climaxing. He wondered what the King had been imagining. His hand ran down to rub against his hardening peter. He knew if anything the King most likely was imagining the girl. But he couldn't help but to imagine that the King was fantasizing about him. He's always had an attraction to the King, despite the King's cruel nature and poor treatment of those around him. For awhile he had denied it, but deep down he knew it was true.

Sometimes, when he was in his own room, he'd fantasize about scenarios he had been put through going much differently. Like for instances, there were plenty of times when he messed up or had to deliver bad news. Whenever he could tell the King was angry, he would get on his hands and knees, begging the King for forgiveness. While he down there and he was feeling so vulnerable, he'd always feel the lingering presence of the King's second mouth right in front of him. The large mouth on his torso would either be gritting it's teeth or breathing hot air onto him. He often feared that it would reach forward and bite him. Or... he put a hand up to cover his mouth as he rubbed the fabric of his pants, back and forth against his erection.

Sometimes, he'd imagine the mouth would reach forward and envelop him. His torso being introduced to the King's dark and wet insides. The warmth and wetness of his tongue pressed against his front and face. His legs would start kicking, loosening his shoes as he begged the King not to consume him. Then without mercy, his legs would be slurped in along with the rest of him, his shoes coming off in the process. He'd imagine the feeling of the large blue tongue rubbing against his crotch as he was pulled in, causing his hips to buck. His erection already hard and very visible in his pants. The thought of being inside the King's warm and wet belly, aroused him. He knew he shouldn't feel that way about being swallowed whole but still, he did. God, thinking about the King in such a way- he was such a nasty, little freak.

Rouxls froze when he heard the King rise from his mattress. He needed to go-now! He quickly turned to rush away as quietly as he could. He managed to get around the corner before he heard the door open. The Kings heavy footsteps moved down the hallway towards him. He had to act quick. Rouxls moved towards the middle of the hallway with his arms behind his back and pretended he was walking forward when the King came around and stopped.

"My Lorde, I was just on my way to speak to you," Rouxls quickly spoke. He knew he sounded slightly panicked, but he hoped the King wouldn't notice or question it.

"Rouxls, is the girl being healed like I instructed?" He asked.

"Yes my Lorde, the Hathy's are healing her as we speaketh," He answered, putting his hands together as he smiled.

"Good. What about the other brats that escaped?" The King asked. Oh dear, here it comes. Roulxs took a deep breath nervously.

"Well my Lorde, I have not heardeth anything from the troops that are searching for them. They're scouring every inch of the Dark World and yet have found nothing."

"They couldn't have just disappeared. There's nowhere to run to. Tell the troops to start searching peoples homes. Perhaps there's a Darkner that has decided to house them." The King commanded.

"Yes my Lorde, I'll geteth to it right away." Rouxls spoke turning.

"And Rouxls-" He stopped. "How is, the boy?" The King asked. Rouxls turned back to his leader.

"Thine son has been locked away withinest his chambers as thou asked," Rouxls replied.

"Not where, how is he?" The King pressed.

"He refuses to talketh to anyone. Including me... He's still rather upset." Rouxls said somberly while looking at the ground.

"He'll get over it. If my hands weren't already full with the girl, I'd be giving that kid the spanking of a lifetime." He spoke.

"Well then my Lorde, if therest nothing more to be discussdeth, then I'll go and give the troops your command." He said turning around.

"While you're gone, I'll go check up on the girl. I wish to see if she's been properly healed." The King said as Rouxls teleported away.

 

* * *

 

 

The King grumbled as he finally reached the room. The door was wide open and he could see the Hathys all grouped together presumably around the human. He swore, if any of them were trying anything, he would make sure they'd never leave the dungeon.

"Alright, move out of the way." He commanded. They did as they were told and he continued. "Is she healed?"

"Yes sir," One of them whispered. "We were just removing the stitches and bandages."

"Good," He replied, taking a good look at her. She looked to be in much better condition now. He leaned down and moved some of the hair from her eyes. He honestly couldn't wait to see them open once again. He decided to put the shackle back on her ankle and lock it, all the while he thought of her eyes. Her beautiful red eyes... he was suddenly taken out of thought by one of the Hathy's.

"Your majesty, where is the Duke?" One of them asked. "Did you send him away?"

"Why does it matter to you where he is? Besides, his business is above your pay grade." The King responded.

"But you don't even pay us." One of them whispered before another talked over them.

"It's just that, we'd keep a close eye on him if we were you."

"Why?" The King asked confused. The Hathys all looked to each other before looking back to the King.

"Well, we overheard him speaking to the Lightners before they went to face you..."

"And?" The King pressed.

"Well, he told them that he believed you were terrible and that he would help them take you down from the inside." The Hathy continued.

"Rouxls Kaard said this?" The King asked in disbelief.

"Yes, in fact he even said, after they beat him, that he's always on the winning side. Which was them in this case." The King was silent for a few moments, staring downwards, before finally turning to the Hathy.

"You better not be lying. Because if you are," He leaned in closer to their face. "You will be publicly executed by my own hand. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," the Hathy responded nervously.

"You are making a very serious accusation against one of the most trusted members of my court. If you are playing at some sort of game I'd advise that you clear this up right now." He continued.

"I swear of it sir. We all heard it. Right?" The Hathy looked over to the other two. They both nodded in agreement.

"Very well then," The King rose. "When Rouxls returns I'll speak to him about this. As for the rest of you. Your work here is done. So make yourselves scarce." Within a moment all the Hathys slithered out the doorway in a rush. The King looked back down at the girl, his human, before scoffing.

"Was this some big plan of yours?" He asked the unconscious Kris. "That you managed to sway and convince my Duke to help you take me down? So if you weren't able to defeat me then he would help you find a way to?" Unsurprisingly, she didn't respond.

"Well, no matter. If that's the case and Rouxls has harbored plans of betrayal against me, then it'll be just like I told you. Insubordination is not tolerated. And it shall. be. punished."

 

 

 

 

 

        **(Uh oh...)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly can't believe I just wrote about Roulxs fantasizing about being vored by the King. I'm such a sick person. Not only that, but it seems that a couple of Hathys just snitched on him. And oh boy, Roulxs is going to have to try really hard to convince the King that he didn't mean what he said. That is, if he even does at all. (wink, wink)
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And don't you worry because there is much more to come.  
>   
>   
> ~~~  
>  **Check out my other stuff!!!**
> 
> *AO3 related Tumblr: trueskyknight-askblog.tumblr.com (Ask me questions about my fanfics, or submit artwork)
> 
> *Pix.iv account: https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=17500176 (Mature fanart)
> 
> *NSFW Twitter account: twitter.com/QMayon20 (Alt. place to see Mature fanart)


	4. Trip to the Royal Bathing room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally catch a glimpse as to what Susie and Ralsei have been up too. Then we pick up where we left off with Rouxls returning to the castle to give Kris a bath and a haircut. We get some banter between the too and learn a little bit more about how previous human slaves were treated in comparison to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Top page artwork was made by Zelpixel on DA:
> 
> Link to her page:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/zelpixel
> 
> Link to artwork in question:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/zelpixel/art/Huevember-day-16-772821669
> 
> {{{And please go check out the rest of Zelfpixel's artwork, she does really beautifully composed fanart that is very atmospheric and well shaded. She deserves all of your love and support.}}}

"Susie?"... "Susie!" Everything hurt. Like really hurt. God damn! What the hell happened? Her hand moved up and clenched onto her head as it throbbed in agony.

"Susie!" Ralsei exclaimed joyfully and relieved.

"R-Ralsei?" She responded back quietly. Gritting her teeth and trying to lean up. She hissed in pain as everything hurt.

"Careful Susie, you need to rest." He responded, gently placing his hands on her shoulders to recline her back down. Her head sunk into the pink fabric of Ralsei's scarf, he had decided to roll it up so Susie could use it as a pillow to help support her head.

"You had me so worried," He continued. "I kept trying to wake you up but-but you were out cold. With how bad of a condition you were in, I was scared that-that you... you wouldn't make it." Susie opened her eyes slightly, pushing back the pain to look at him.

"What the hell happened?" She asked.

"Well, we were trying to reason with the King, remember?" He responded. "He tricked us though. He.. he tricked me into healing him. He attacked us and was choking out Kris when, you struck him with your battleaxe and he dropped her. Then you two began fighting. I was just gathering my wits when, he struck you back while you guys were nearing the edge of the balcony. Susie... you fell. I was panicking as I ran over to look, only to see your motionless body laying there in the castle's courtyard. Susie I... I thought you were dead."

Ralsei looked like he was on the verge of tears at this point. He was shaking and his big eyes glisten amongst the darkness. Susie stared up at the ceiling, eyebrows furrowed as the thought settled in.

"So wait, I was.. dead?" She asked rather confused.

"No! No, no, no. I thought you were dead. But luckily you weren't." He responded.

"Well good. That makes sense, if I had died, I would've turned into dust," She said smiling at him.

"That's just the thing though Susie. You were on the cusp of death. Your body was wavering, losing it's shape. I was worried you weren't going to make it. I used what little TP I had left to heal you just enough to save you. After that, well first I had to find us somewhere safe to hide, then I just kept trying to wake you up and-"

"If I had fallen all the way down into the courtyard, then how did you manage to reach me?" She asked, interrupting him.

"Oh well," Ralsei reached up and repositioned his hat. "With how light my hat is, it can actually work as a parachute. I used it to float down and save you."

"And where are we now?" She looked around, it was hard to make things out in the darkness, but it looked like they were surrounded by brown rocks.

"I managed to find a cave for us to hide in. To lay low and avoid capture," Ralsei replied. Susie scanned the dark cave around her looking for something.

"Hey Ralsei, where's Kris?"

Ralsei looked down and didn't respond. Susie froze when realization of what was being implied, hit her like a brick wall.

"No... Kris is... dead?" She spoke shakily.

"No! At least, I don't think so. But I wasn't able to grab her before we left."

"Then, she's probably dead right?! The King made it perfectly clear that he wanted us dead!"

Ralsei was quiet for a moment, before lowering his voice almost to a whisper.

"Susie. Do you remember what the King said to Kris before you struck him? He.. he said he was going to punish Kris. Do you, understand what he meant by that?"

"I mean, I thought that just meant he was going to beat her senseless." She responded. "What else could he have meant?"

"Well, the thing is... for years I've heard rumors that, the King doesn't always kill the Lightner's he gets his hands on right away. Especially in the case of humans..."

Susie noticed that Ralsei was twirling his thumbs while he was looking down and avoiding eye contact with her. Not only that, but he was blushing. It seemed that whatever he was going to say, he already was feeling rather ashamed about it. Ralesi cleared his throat and gathered his thoughts.

"There have been Lightners that have fallen down here decades before you and Kris came along. When those Lightners were captured and brought to the King, well.. Some Lightners that he found attractive and interesting would be kept as his pets. It's been said that, he'd torture them and well... v-violate them as well, until he'd eventually grow tired of them and have them killed."

Susie's eyes were wide open now, she stared in shock and horror as Ralsei's words set in. _Violate?... Violate!?!!!!_ Within a moment she was up. She reached forward and firmly grabbed onto Ralsei's green coat.

"You mean to tell me that that BASTARD could be torturing and raping Kris while we're just sitting here doing nothing?!!" She shouted into his face.

"Susie please!- Lower your voice. You're gonna get us caught." Ralsei put his hands on her arms, but they dropped back down when she released him. Ignoring the pain, she managed to push herself to stand all the way up.

"I'LL KILL HIM! I don't care anymore if he's Lancer's dad, I'LL RIP HIM TO SHREDS!!!" Susie screamed in rage, as she summoned her battleaxe. She gripped the hilt tightly as she snarled like an animal, bearing her sharp yellow teeth.

"Susie STOP!! Please, you're too weak!" He tried to grab onto her jacket in hopes of stopping her. She gave an animalistic growl, before seething as she felt one of her wounds sting painfully. She took a deep breath through her nostrils, trying to push past the pain, before she glared over to him.

"Too weak? Then you obviously don't know me!" She hissed back at him.

"I meant, too weak right now!" He corrected himself. "Look, you still need to heal. I've got a few choco diamonds and hathy donuts left. I was hoping to save some for Kris because I wasn't sure what condition she'd be in when we'd eventually find her. But there are still quite a few in here for you as well. So please, just sit back down before you hurt yourself." He pleaded with her. Susie grew silent, thinking about what he said. Then, she looked towards the small light coming from the entrance of the cave, before looking back over at him. After a few moments, she let out an annoyed huff, dematerializing her weapon, before sitting back down.

"Alright fine, but when I'm healed enough to leave, I'm going straight to the castle and kicking that guy's ass!" She told him angrily.

"I have no doubts that you'll try, but please listen to me Susie. I don't think charging straight into the castle is exactly the best strategy," Ralsei said as he reached into his satchel. There was a lot of things he had been storing in it, items mainly, as well as other things they had been collecting along their journey. He rummaged around before he finally felt the small baggie that he had been keeping the sweets in. He took out the baggie and opened it. He then pulled out a few of the said sweets for Susie.

"I mean the King's shown us just how powerful and cruel he is, as he's already beaten and nearly killed us once. Besides that, there are soldiers everywhere searching for us. However this time around, I don't believe they'll be as willing to let us go. The King was probably not very happy with them going so easy on us to begin with," He handed the sweets over to Susie and she began munching on them.

"With all the soldiers and defenses he's put up since our disappearance, I don't know if there is any way we can make a break for the castle without being caught," Ralsei said looking down at the open satchel. Susie thought about it for a moment while she munched.

"Well, one way or another, we'll get there. Because I'm not gonna rest, until we get in there, find Kris, and make the King wish he was never born." She said pounding her fists together while a choco diamond hung from her mouth. "Once these sweets heal me back to max hp, I swear that I won't let anything stand in my way!"

"Um Susie, I wouldn't bet on getting your health all the way to max. You see, there's no guarantee that these treats will even heal you that much. It's always a gamble with these." He sighed. "I knew we should've just coughed up the money to buy those Darkburgers Seam was selling, at least we knew how much they'd heal us-"

"Oh, God," Susie groaned as she clenched her stomach in pain.

"What?" Ralsei asked.

"I forgot just how hungry I was. I did give that one Dark Candy I was going to eat to Lancer after all. But despite that, it seems none of the shit I eat down here seems to matter anyway. I swear it goes right through me. I've never felt full once during my time down here."

"Well, that's probably because Darkner food is made up of different magical properties." Ralsei responded. "You see, we Darkners don't really even need to eat. Which is why more filling foods can be so expensive. We only ever need to store and eat food for their healing properties. I've never had Lightner food, but I imagine it works somewhat differently."

"Well, I mean, our food does give us energy, but we don't have any healing foods. Instead if we're sick or injured, we just go to the hospital." Susie responded.

"What's a hospital?" Ralsei inquired innocently. She gave him an, 'are you kidding me' look, but then she remembered who she was talking to.

"Oh boy," Susie whispered under her breath.

 

* * *

 

Rouxls sighed as he stepped out of the portal near the guest bedroom. He was growing tired of warping from place to place so much today. He then began walking towards the door, he had to go to check up on the girl. He really hoped that she hadn't awaken yet, it would give him some time to return to his chambers and relax. But he could only hope.

Strangely enough this time he didn't notice any Hathy guarding the door. In fact, there was nobody guarding it. _Huh, that's odd._ He unlocked the door and opened it. The girl who had returned to consciousness and had been sitting up right, jumped when she heard him. She quickly tried to cover herself out of embarrassment. After all, the King didn't leave her with any clothes to cover herself.

"Oh lord," He muttered under his breath before regaining proper posture and clearing his throat.

"*Ahem* Lightner," He called. "The King hast ordered me to bathest you, as thou hast grown rather filthy." It took a few seconds for her to respond.

"You're seriously going to bathe me?" She asked in disbelief.

"Did you not hearth what I just said? Art thou deaf?" He replied back annoyed.

"Sorry, it's just hard to hear you while you're groveling at the King's feet." She replied back with a smirk. Roulxs eyes widen with surprise.

"Why you little-" He stopped himself and took a deep breath. "Look, I do not desire to engage in petty quarrels with you. I amst simply doing what the King hast asked." He walked towards her, leaned down, and undid her shackle.

"Now riseth, and no tricks," He ordered. Kris tried her best to get up without using her arms. As she was still trying, in vain, to cover herself. Roulxs sighed.

"I've already seeneth you naked, Worm. There is no reason to covereth yourself," he told her. She looked up at him and after a few moments of thinking about it, she slowly dropped her arms, revealing her bare breasts and fluffy crotch to him. Upon examination, her arms and legs weren't bandaged anymore, the Hathy's seemed to have done their jobs and healed her. His eyes wandered and found themselves observing the curvature of her hips. He quickly closed his eyes and shook his head, brushing away the thought. Now's not the time to think about that sort of stuff. He had to admit though, she did have a very nice figure.

"Now, let us go," he spoke. He didn't bother trying to hold onto her or restrain her. He had enough trust in a Lightner who's survived this long without any major damage. She wasn't dumb enough to try and make a run for it. Once they exited the room, she covered herself again out of fear that another Darkner would see her. He rolled his eyes and led her all the way to the bathing room. He open the door and like a true gentleman, showed her chivalry by holding it open for her.

"Maidens first," He spoke. She walked in and was immediately in awe about the size of the room. It was massive, she had never seen any bathroom like it. The first thing to catch her eye was the porcelain bathtub. It has the symbols of the cards engraved along the rim of the inside. It had beautiful little statues that shot out hot water into the gargantuan tub, the hot water causing misty steam to rise, and there even seemed to be, wait, jet streams?! How on earth did they get jet streams down here??

"Man, this is really big for a bathroom," She said.

"Yes, well, what thou ist looking at, is his majesty's personal tub," He replied. She looked over at him before looking back at it again.

"I guess that makes sense, it's definitely big enough for him." _It's big enough for_ _two of him even_ , she thought to herself. He walked around it and she followed. When she came around she was surprised to see a smaller tub only a few feet away from the larger one.

"This ist the Prince's tub," Rouxls stated while he motioned towards it. Kris examined it. It seemed to be somewhat similar in shape and design, however instead of card designs being engraved on it. There were, what looked to be.. ducks? Not only that but the statues that shot out water were also ducks. Kris raised an eyebrow.

"Why are there so many ducks?" She asked.

"Well, the tub wast crafted years ago with the Prince's wants in mind. And at the time, the Prince wanted ducks, so he receivedest ducks," Rouxls explained.

"Huh," was all she could reply with.

"And, my tub, ist," Kris looked over as Rouxls reached up pulled back the drapes on the other side of the room, to reveal... A simple round wooden tub, with metal rings holding it together as if it were a barrel. Despite how it looked, Rouxls had his arms outstretched gesturing towards it, as if it was the most impressive thing ever.

"That's your tub?" She asked, lifting a finger to point at it, in disbelief.

"Indeed!" He responded back with a big smile. Kris raised an eyebrow once again.

"Rouxls, it's just a simple wooden tub," She stated. "Why are you acting like it's the hottest shit in town?"

Rouxls dropped his arms in frustration.

"It doesn't mattereth that mine tub is made of wood or that it lacks a lot of the add-ons that the King and his son have," He said flicking his wrist as if he was shooing something away.

"What matterest, is that I haveth my own tub and it's allowed to be in the royal bathing chambers," He continued. "Nobody else would be giveneth such an honor."

"It's still kinda shitty though," Kris replied. Roulxs sighed as he facepalmed. He slid his hand down his face until he was pulling down on his bottom eyelids.

"Perhaps thou ist so privileged, that she does not realize important this is," Rouxls stated. "Everyeth other soldier in this castle has to sharest the same bath house, on the ground floor. " He quickly pointed to himself.

"I don't. I haveth my own tub that I can spend however longeth I want in! And I also do not have to worryest about stripping naked in fronteth of other soldiers!" He bragged proudly. He continued to list off a few other perks before finally,

"That is what is so greateh about it!" Rouxls exclaimed. He was huffing a bit, he had gotten way to passionate, explaining why it's so great that he had his own bathtub. Kris had crossed her arms at this point, waiting for him to calm down. He took a few deep breaths before looking up at her.

"Sooooo, where exactly am I supposed to bathe?" She finally asked.

"Oh," Roulxs leaned up from his slouched position. "I don't know." Kris dropped her arms in disbelief.

"You're kidding right?" She asked. Rouxls didn't respond. "You seriously brought me all the way here, completely butt naked mind you, claiming that you needed to bathe me. While instead, you've spent the last five minutes showing off your bathtub. Then after all of that, you tell me that you don't even know where I'm supposed to bathe!" She remarked.

"Looketh, the King asked me to bathe you, but he never specified which tub to useth," Rouxls professed. Kris looked around.

"So, does that mean I get to choose?" She asked.

"What?"- Without warning she rushed over to the King's tub.

"Because I choose this one," She said. "Woohoo!" She hopped into the tub, causing a big splash.

"Wait!!" Rouxls shouted before running over. He stopped by catching himself of the side of the tub.

"That's his majesty's tub! You can't bathe ineth it!" He exclaimed.

"Why not? I don't believe he say I couldn't," She responded.

"But that's his tub! Nobody but he is allowed to useth it!" He explained.

"Well, what other tub am I suppose to use?" She replied. "I am the King's pet Lightner after all, it would make sense if I out all people was allowed to use his bathtub." Rouxls opened his mouth and raised a finger to protest, but when he was unable to think of anything to combat her words. He dropped it.

"Very well," he said tired and defeated. He walked over to his shower and grabbed some shampoo and conditioner, as the King didn't have any, because, well, he has no hair.

"I must say you're a lot spunkier and more energetic than you were before," he said putting the heavy bottles down onto the side of the tub. "When we spoke back in my shop. You were stoic, very to the point. Now, you're acting much more like the King's son."

"Then you obviously don't know me," Kris replied. "Or at least, know the real me." Rouxls took the bathtub cup and filled it up with warm water.

"I was seen as quite the brat back home. I used to play pranks on the other kids and get scolded a lot," Kris explained. "I was always seen as the weird and creepy kid. So I had fun with that and played along- pppfffft" Rouxls poured the warm water over her head. Her hair grew heavy and hung down as water dripped from it. She huffed.

"Could you at least give me a warning before doing that?" She asked annoyed.

"My apologies," He replied back, before smirking. He wasn't sorry.

"Anyways, as I saying. I was the only human in a town of monsters, so naturally I was a freak in the eyes of many, some people even said I was creepy. However I tried to not let it bother me. After all my mother told me I shouldn't let what other people thought of me, bother me," She continued as Rouxls squirted some shampoo into his hand.

"Wait, I thought you said you werest the only human?" He asked confused.

"I was," She replied back.

"But you mentioned your mother," He continued as he began smothering the shampoo into her hair.

"Yeah, my mom is a monster, so was my father and my brother," She responded looking down with a smile. Thinking about them brought a certain amount of joy to her.

"So, thou wast adopted?" He asked. He worked his fingers under her hair and pressed his fingers against her scalp. Using his nails he began to scrub it into her hair while also using his finger tips to massage her scalp.

"... Yeah," She responded back. Her smile faded. "I never got a chance to meet my real parents."

Rouxls eyes widen and he almost stopped scrubbing. _Oh jesus,_ he thought to himself.

"They were killed when I was only one. I was spared because of my age. Apparently the authorities took me to child protective services and they couldn't find any immediate family. So I was sent to an orphanage, where later my mother found me and adopted me when I was three. ," Kris continued.

"I seeth," Rouxls responded back solemnly. "I'm sorry you hadest to go through that." He poured water over her head a few times to try and get all the shampoo out.

"Don't be," Kris finally replied. "If you wanna feel bad about anything, it should be the fact that you're letting any of this happen."

"What do you meaneth?" Rouxls asked brows furrowed.

"What happen to, 'I could assist to overthrow him from the inside!?" Kris asked accusatorly, doing a crude mockery of his accent. "Or how about, 'Rouxls is always on the winning side!! Thou can bet on that!!!'?"

"Well, I didn't necessarily lie to thou, now did I?" He responded back angrily. "I never said I 'would' help you worms, I said I 'could'. Not only that, but I didn't lieth about being on the winning side either. You and your friends lost, whilest the King won, so yes I amst on the winning side."

"I thought we could trust you. I thought you'd help us because you hated the King," She said, voice full of emotion. It was obvious she felt betrayed by him. _She shouldn't have trusted me in the first place_ , he thought to himself. He sighed and squirted some conditioner into his hand.

"I mayest have disdain for the King. However, I wouldn't dareth stand against him unless I knewth the odds were in my favor," He explained. "I've madeth it this far by letting him think I'm someone he can trusteth and I'm not letting that go anytime soon."

"Then you're a coward," she replied bitterly. "You're a coward and an ass kisser." He thought about her words for a moment as they struck him deeply.

"You knowth what? Thou ist right. I amst a coward," He snapped back. "But I amst alive. I'm not locked downeth in the dungeon or being executed. I amst alive and well. And if I have to pretend to liketh someone to stay alive then I will gladly do so." She didn't respond. She merely hung her head in silence while he scrubbed the conditioner into her hair. It was an awkward silence to say the least, but it was a rather awkward situation to be put in in the first place. Both of them were deep in thought. Rouxls could only wonder what she was thinking. After he rinsed the conditioner out of her hair, he finally decided to break the silence.

"If thou art smart, which I'm sure you are. You'll doeth what he wants of you as well. Otherwise I can't promiseth that you'll be alive for that long. However..." He thought about how she was being held in the guest room. How she was even being bathed by him, the Duke, something that has never happened before with the other humans.

"You already seemeth to be in his favor," He continued. "He's been treating thou rather kindly in comparison to the other Human Lightners that hast come down here. Manyeth of whom, were locked inth the dungeon. Nobody was to interact with them, other than to giveth them food. The King wouldest often do what he wished with those humans, the different men and women that were captured. Whether it'd be torturing them or raping them. Most of the time both."

"However, he hasn't really hurt you that severely has he?" He asked. He grabbed a scrunchie that hung from the wall.

"No..." She responded quietly. He dipped the scrunchie into the water, letting it soak.

"That's what I findeth so interesting. You're being treated much bettereth than they ever were. I can't help but wondereth if it's because the King has grown soft, or if it's becauseth of something else. But don't leteth that get to thine head. I still wouldn't testeth him, at any moment he could decide to showeth thou how cruel he can truly be." He put a few squirts of body wash onto the scrunchie, making sure he had enough.

"Has he ever hurt **you** before?" She asked suddenly. His eyes widen a little.

"No, not necessarily," He replied. "He's cometh rather close though. He can be a very scary man when he's angry. I swear it can feelest like the entire earth quakes when he shouts." He waited for her to add something, but she didn't respond. He brushed it off.

"Now lift up thine arm," he commanded. "I needeth to wash your body."

"What?" She turned and looked at him. She saw him holding the scrunchie before scoffing.

"Give me that," She spoke as she snatched from his hand. "I know how clean myself you know."

"I amst just doing what the King toldeth me," He replied defensively, putting his arms up. Kris sighed and began scrubbing herself. While she did Rouxls put the shampoo and conditioner back, then searched through the shelves to find some scissors. Kris hadn't even been paying any mind to what Rouxls was doing, she just wanted to finish this bath so she could hopefully get away from him. After a bit of searching he found the metal scissors and also had pulled out a blow dryer and a comb. He took them over, along with a towel to Kris who just finished cleaning herself up.

"Once you are dried off, I shall trimmith your hair. And before you ask, yes, the King toldeth me to do that too," He stated. Kris sighed.

"Fine," she replied. She got up and stepped out of the tub, water dripping from her form. Rouxls felt his cheeks grow warm at the site of her nude body. It was making him feel certain things again, things he did his best to repress. He had to admit she was rather beautiful. She was frail, only a bit taller than Lancer, and didn't seem to have that much confidence in her own looks. But she was attractive. Which is something Rouxls never thought he'd say about a human.

Kris took the towel from him and began to dry herself off. After her skin was dry, she threw the towel over her head and very erratically rubbed it into her hair. Finally when she pulled it away, Rouxls stifled a laugh, as her hair was now frizzy and stuck out in different directions. He exhaled it while still smiling and and patted the ground at his feet. She seemed to have noticed his smile but simply pretended that she didn't.

She sat down onto the floor in front of him and he began blow drying her hair. Her hair was also very nice. It was soft and had faint hints of gold in it. Now that her hair was free from dirt and debris, he could admire it for what it really was. Her hair was getting close to being completely dry once again. So he decided it would be best to brush it now.

"Leteth me know if I'm hurting you," He said in a very soft voice. He began to brush through her hair as gently as he could. Of course he came across plenty of knots, but he did his best to brush them out without hurting her. He heard he little noises and grunts every time it happened but he just tried to not let it bother him.

He realized while brushing her hair though, that he had never actually done this with anyone before. The only hair he ever washed and brushed was his own. In fact, nobody else in the kingdom, as far he knew, even had hair. He seemed to be the only one that he could think of. It struck him as rather odd that he never noticed it until now. But despite that, he found that he actually really enjoyed doing this. Brushing someone else's hair felt very relaxing to him. So much so, that part of him hoped, he could do it more often with the girl.

Then, before he knew it, he was done. He gave a sigh of relief and ran his fingers gently through her hair, feeling it's soft texture. Now came the finally step. He had her get up and sit on the edge of the tub, before standing in front of her, leaning forward examining her hair. He had to admit while her hair was soft and nice to look at, her bangs covered up her eyes and her hair had dozens of split ends. No wonder the King asked him to fix this.

He reached over and took the scissors. Holding them carefully as he decided on where to start.

"Now doith your best to stay still, I want to maketh this as nice as I can," He spoke. Finally he decided to start with her split ends first, as if he messed up, it would be the least noticeable. he had her spin around so he could make an even cut, which he managed. Then, he spun her back around to work on her bangs. After some careful precision he managed to cut it evenly to hang down slightly above her eyebrows. It looked.. nice. He could see her eyes much more clearly now. He noticed they were a beautiful dark crimson color, which he didn't even think humans could have. But they were very beautiful and striking, they kind of reminded him of rubies.

"So, how does it feeleth?" He asked. Kris thought for a moment, trying to put together a sentence.

"It's.. weird. My head feels a little lighter and.. it's rather strange being able to see so clearly without my hair in the way," Kris responded. Roulxs took her hand and helped her up.

"Well, perhaps thou'll be more fond of it, once you seeth what you look like," He responded, walking her over to a mirror. She almost gasped at seeing her reflection. It had been so long since she looked like this. When her hair was actually tamed and well taken care of. The only time she could remember it like this, was when she was very little. Back when she was still naive to a lot of the hardships and horrors of the world. Back in a time... when she actually liked herself.

She felt her eyes tear up but she quickly wiped it away. She turned over to Rouxls.

"Yes, I like it a lot. Thank you," She said, taking a deep breath.

"You're most welcome.. Kris was it?" He asked.

"Yes," She replied.

"My apologies, I never really heardest your name too often," He replied.

"In fact, if you don't mindeth me asking, why is your name Kris?" He continued. "I amst no expert on human names but I feeleth that Kris ist not a very feminine name."

"It's short for Kristen," She replied. "But nobody really calls me that. Kris is what I've always gone by."

"Very well then, I shall only refereth to thou as Kris then, from now on," He stated. Kris smiled.

"Thanks," She replied.

"Well now, mine job is done here," Rouxls said. "I shall return you to your room and report back the King. And do your best to stayeth on his good side, would you. You seem like a nice girl, I wouldn't want to see thou get hurt."

"Of course," She assured him.

"Good, now let us go." He led her out of the Royal bathroom and began traveling back towards he guest room when-

"Duke," He heard a Ruddin Ranger call. He turned and the small, red, diamond clad Darkner slithered towards them. Kris did her best to try and sneakily cover herself, but she honestly wasn't fooling anyone.

"Yes," Rouxls replied.

"The King says he wants to have a word with you in his throne room. It's very important," The Ranger informed him.

"Very well," He responded. "I needest to take this one back to her room before I can head there. But I won't take long."

"Alright, and good luck," The Ranger responded, slithering away. Rouxls almost did a double take. 'Good luck'? What did that mean? He hasn't done anything wrong, he's done exactly as the King instructed. Perhaps the King was just in one of those moods again, so it wouldn't hurt to be a little careful when speaking to him. He continued to walk Kris back to her room. When they finally reached it, he told her to wait in there and to not try anything. He locked the door and teleported away.

He emerged from his portal right outside of the throne room. He kept in mind to be extra sweet and sneak in the compliments in hopes that it would help protect him. He took a deep breathe before entering the throne room. He found the room to be darker than usual. It felt like a heavy air hung in the room, making it a little hard to breathe. He pushed past the rooms foreboding nature and got close enough to be able to see the King, sitting in his throne. He elegantly bowed as per usual.

"My Lorde, I have finished cleaning the girl and I have also trimmed her hair as thou instructed," He announced. He waited for a few moments, no response came. He nervously looked up.

"Ist there something troubling you my Lorde?" He asked.

"Rouxls, do you know why I specifically instructed that you to come speak to me, rather than letting you come here on your own to give your report?" The King asked menacingly.

"N-no, I can't sayeth that I do," He responded. Sweat was beginning to bud on his forehead. He really hoped that the King was just in a bad mood due to some unrelated event rather than being angry at Rouxls himself.

"Rouxls, I have been informed that you have spoken rather illy of me when I haven't been looking." Roulxs heart stopped. He was frozen. All he could do was stare.

"I've also been told that you offered your services to the Lightners to help in trying to overthrow me," the King continued. Rouxls was trying to respond or make some kind of noise, but no sound was coming out.

"Do you care to explain yourself, Duke?" He asked. Roulxs took a deep breathe.

"M-my Lorde, my magnificent King, you must understand t-that the things that I saideth to the Lightners were not true. I wast lying to them, p-pretending to be on their side to tricketh them into trusting me. So that when they least expected it, I would turneth on them and take them by surprise," Rouxls did his best to explain himself. His heart was beating very loud in his ears, sweat ran down his face, and his whole body shook. The King sighed before getting up.

"You know Rouxls, I would've been inclined to believe you," The King begun. "But the problem with your explanation is that for starters, you never came to my aid when I fought with them. Which throws your entire explanation out the window. But you know what else disproves it? When I questioned the other guards about your insults and bad mouthing of me, I learned that it wasn't just stuff you told to the Lightners. No, it was stuff you had been telling them, for years." He approached Rouxls and the latter couldn't help but shrink back, terrified of the dark, looming behemoth that stood before him. Rouxls looked like he was about to piss himself in fear.

"My dearest Duke, it turns out this entire time, I had been trusting a filthy, slimy, little turncoat. And you know what happens to traitors in my court."

 

* * *

 

 

Kris sighed as she tried to get comfortable under the blankets. This whole place was already kind of cold, the fact that she was stuck being completely naked didn't help. Not only that, but there was nothing to do. It wasn't like there was any games to play. At least she didn't think so. Rouxls hadn't chained her when he returned her to the room, which meant she was finally free to explore all the things in here.

She wrapped the blanket around her and got up. There was a lit lamp in the room that helped illuminate the room a bit. It was enough to let her get a better picture of what was around her. She walked around the room examining everything. She approached the closet that had caught her interest when she first woke up in here. She opened it, to find a bunch of outfits. Dresses to be more exact. Different dresses, some with fur pelts, others that were pure silk. None of them seemed to have any sort of card insignia, which struck her as odd. Not only that but made her stomach drop when she realized that these dresses were a size close to hers.

Who could've worn these? She tried to think of an explanation. Perhaps they had been the clothes of previous humans, before they were probably changed into rags. However that fell apart when she thought about just expensive these were, they looked to be formal wear. Not only that but Rouxls mentioned how it wasn't just women but men who were kept. Not only that but there were way too many dresses to have been from a couple of previous women that were captured.

Kris backed away from the closet feeling uneasy, perhaps she should just focus on something else. She turned her attention to the table covered in framed photos. There were dozens, of course even from the closet she could make out certain figures. She could see the 4 Kings, pictures of the familiar trees of the forests and of the Spades King and Lancer. Then there was one, sitting in front of the others. It looked like it had been moved, she walked over to look at it. See could make out the King and Lancer but... she moved closer in order to see the third figure better, she froze and her heart dropped. Was that-

**BAM**

She jumped and let out a scream before turning to the doorway. There stood the King in all of his glory. He loomed in there, looking down at her while giving a large toothy grin.

"Well now girl, it would seem I need your help in punishing a traitor."

 

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you go, I finally crapped out an entire chapter of Kris taking a bath and Rouxls being a hairstylist. I honestly feel like I've made most of you waste your time by reading this. God why do put so much time into non-sexual character interaction, even when I'm writing a porn fanfic. The world may never know.
> 
> Ok, 1.) I'm sorry this one took so long to get out. Some stuff went down at my house and my mom's currently in the hospital, she has been since Wednesday. Not to mention that, but something else went down before that, which I really don't want to get into. But suffice to say, it caused me a lot of emotional stress. So I promise you guys I haven't forgotten about this fic or have died.
> 
> And 2.) I'm promise you guys, I'm going to keep working on this until it's finished. But rn, I'm admittedly running less on horniness and more off of the terrifying thought of repeating my past mistakes by: not posting any new chapters in a long time, causing everyone to move on from this fic and forget about it. As well as all my online friends leaving me because I never post any art. Hahahaha... ;w;
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope I'll be able to muster enough strength, energy, and horniness to be able to give you a hell of a next chapter, because it is going to get wild, and I hope I can give it justice. Love y'all.  
>   
>   
> ~~~  
>  **Check out my other stuff!!!**
> 
> *AO3 related Tumblr: trueskyknight-askblog.tumblr.com (Ask me questions about my fanfics, or submit artwork)
> 
> *Pix.iv account: https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=17500176 (Mature fanart)
> 
> *NSFW Twitter account: twitter.com/QMayon20 (Alt. place to see Mature fanart)


	5. Punishment of the Duke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **!!!!HEAVY NSFW AHEAD!!!! {This chapter is not very essential to the plot and you can skip over it if so desire to.}**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>    
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> The King brings along Kris to help punish Roulxs. Just to give you guys a warning, the King won't be nearly as gentle to Roulxs as he was to Kris. He will be a lot more rough and sadistic with Rouxls, so be prepared for a lot of Rouxls pain. Here we go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Top page art was made by:  
> ME!!!! https://www.deviantart.com/queenmayon
> 
> Link to artwork:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/queenmayon/art/Sizing-up-the-King-Digital-Censored-Don-t-Repost-799786538
> 
> Also if you wanna see the uncensored version, you're gonna have to wait. When I decide to post it, you'll be able to see it on my Twitter or my Pix.iv to see it.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kris froze up, but unlike last time, she acted quickly and backed away as he approached her. Her eyes darted over to the picture now resting back on the table, what she saw was still burned into her mind. She felt the burning desire to demand an explanation bubbling within her. She was about to open her mouth to ask, when he gave a sudden lurch and grabbed her arm. It caught her off guard enough to where she almost dropped her blanket. Luckily she had managed to catch it with her other arm and held it tightly against her front. She began to struggle against his grasp, trying to free herself. In response, he simply scoffed at her.

"You never learn, do you?" The King asked, very obviously annoyed.

With his other hand, he grabbed the blanket and easily tore it from her grasp. Leaving her bare body exposed once again. She doubled her efforts to pull her arm out of his grasp. Losing his patience, he roughly pulled her towards him. Her breathing hitched, her eyes quickly looked up to meet his spade mask thing. She waited in those few seconds, blood rushing, heart beating in her ears. She had anticipated him smacking her or something, but instead he leaned over further, getting close to her face. His right hand moved up and firmly squeezed her cheeks together. She didn't dare say a word as he tilted her face left to right.

"Well at least he did something right," He spoke. He released her face and stroked her hair gently. She had calmed down at this point, steadying her breathing as he then brought his fingers up her bangs and rubbed the wisps of hair between his fingers. "He trimmed your mane like I asked. Now I can finally see those beautiful red eyes without anything blocking them." The comment sent a small shiver up her spine. She had honestly not expected that. The complement reminded her just how much of a creep the King really was and how fucked up of a situation she was in. He finally let go of her face and straightened back up.

Without further comment, he turned around and proceeded to pull her out of the room with him. She knew she should've been used to the King dragging her around but it still caught her off guard. Like last time, she held onto his cape to keep herself somewhat leveled. She wanted to question him as to where they were going but quickly remembered what he said last time she had asked. She exhaled and decided it wasn't worth it. She knew better then to poke the bear. She simply kept her mouth shut and waited.

Finally they arrived to what she assumed was his chambers, given the large door in the shape of a Spade symbol. He pressed a large button on the wall and the door opened. As he stood there waiting for it to open all the way, she anticipated him throwing her inside like he did last time, but to her surprise, he simply dragged her into the room with him. When they stopped, she heard the door quickly shut behind them on its own, which startled her. She looked back at it, before quickly turning back to look at the rest of the room. Her eyes immediately were drawn to the huge bed. Kris gasped in shock when she saw him.

There was Rouxls, naked, and bound. Face first, on his knees, ass in the air with what looked to be a large plastic cylinder sticking from it. Upon seeing it, she was reminded of the one the King had used on her, however the one sticking out Rouxls looked much bigger. Rouxls' watery eyes moved up to meet hers and her breathing hitched. She expected him to say something, but saw that he was gagged, unable to speak a word.

"You see, I recently learned the truth about my appointed Duke. How he's always been nothing but a dirty, little turncoat. And as you know, I don't take kindly to insubordination, especially when it's from a member of my court. I've decided to bring you along to help me teach him a lesson," The King said, before letting go of her arm. She rubbed it and watched as he walked around the bed, observing Rouxls the entire time. Rouxls' eyes followed him to the best of his ability.

"I've gotta say Rouxls, this is a much better look for you." The King grinned. "You spent so much time in a very similar position, groveling at my feet, begging for mercy. But now you will no longer receive any," The King said, now standing right behind him. "To think that I never suspected anything, even when the truth was right under my nose." The King growled and looked down.

"Girl!" The King called. Kris's attention was immediately brought to him. He was looking up at her now. He pointed to the bed.

"Over to the bed, now!" He ordered. She quickly did as she was told, she moved over to the bed facing the opposite side of him.

"Like I said earlier girl, I brought you along to help me, not to just stand there and watch," the King said, before raising a finger to her as a warning. "But keep in mind, just because this is Rouxls' punishment, that does not mean you are allowed to do as you please." The King then pointed his thumb at himself.

"You are still my slave, my pet. Which means you will do exactly as I say," He told her. "If you try to even be more gentle with him than I command, Rouxls might not be the only one getting punished. Is that understood?" He asked. Kris gulped nervously.

"Y-yes sir," She replied.

"Good," the King spoke. "Now get on the bed." Kris crawled onto the large bed and sat down uncomfortably. The whole time she did, she couldn't help but look at Rouxls. She almost felt a sense of shame for looking at him. It was a humiliating position to be in, she couldn't imagine what was going through his head rn. The King leaned forward and pulled out the gag from Rouxls' mouth. Rouxls coughed a few times as the King tossed the gag back onto his nightstand.

"I'm only removing the gag because I want to hear every squeak and squeal you make traitor," The King spoke.

"My lorde please-" Rouxls began. There was a loud squeal as the King aggressively smacked his ass. Kris cringed as the scream loudly rang in her ears.

"Silence Traitor!" The King shouted. Rouxls let out a few whimpers as tears dripped from his eyes.

"You've lost your privilege to speak directly to me, you only speak when you are spoken to, is that understood!?" The King continued. Rouxls quickly nodded his head.

"Good," The King said. "Now, let's begin." The King grabbed onto the plastic member sticking from Rouxls' rump, Kris thought for a second that he was going to pump it in and out of him, like he did with her, however he heard the flip on a switch and it began vibrating. Rouxls began to moan as the vibrations rippled through him. While Rouxls had his eyes closed and moaned, the King reached over onto his nightstand on picked up a thin leather rod. Kris hadn't even noticed it until now, but she now could see that he had brought some of the whips he had in his punishment room. He gripped the whip in his hand firmly while grinning.

"With every new pleasure, comes new pain," The King stated. Without warning he swatted Rouxls across the ass. The snap sound cut through the air as the hard leather left a mark on Rouxls' rear. There was scream of pain that came with it and Kris cringed again. Within a moment, another snap along with another another scream, then another and another. Kris pulled up the sheets between her fingers as her hands curled into fists. Hearing him scream in pain like this was terrible. Rouxls was a coward and a bootlicker yes, but he was also nice and caring. He didn't deserve this.

Kris couldn't help but also wonder why the King didn't just do this to her when he first dragged her down there. Even after taking her to the room for this said thing, he was still gentle with her, and he admittedly made her feel pretty good, hell he even made her have her first orgasm. He could of easily just disregarded whether or not she was a virgin and just tied her up and whipped or whatever else. After all, that's what he did to those other humans. But then, she thought back to the picture from earlier... she believed she might have an idea as to why he had been so nice.

"As much as I love hearing your screams rat, I think it's about time we start getting her involved," The King said. Kris looked up and meet the King's gaze. He pointed down to Rouxls.

"Make him taste you as I have," the King ordered. Kris stared at him for a moment processing what he said, before looking down at the mess that was the former Duke.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" He asked, garnering a threatening tone.

"No sir," Kris quickly replied. She slid awkwardly over to Rouxls, sort of scared to get to close. Finally she had her legs spread in front of his face as he stared at it. She didn't really know what to do.

"Shove his face into your crotch, make him lick you, I have no doubts he'll enjoy it," The King further ordered. Kris looked from him back down to Rouxls. 

"Sorry," She whispered, before putting her hand on the back his head, she roughly pushed him into her crotch.

"Taste her Rouxls, you're gonna help get her nice and warmed up," The King said, before pulling the vibrating device out of his ass. Rouxls, despite being smushed against her crotch let out a whine of disappointment. The King turned it off and set down on his nightstand. Kris nervous of the fact that Rouxls hasn't done anything yet, repositioned his head so he's actually be able to do what he was ordered to do. She looked down at him sympathetically. It looked so weird, seeing his flushed, wet face between her legs.

"I think it's best if you do as he says. Just like you told me, remember?" She asked quietly. Rouxls looked at her for a moment, before closing his eyes and running his tongue between her lips, she let out a soft moan as he pleasured her. Kris slightly opened one eye to look at the King, who seemed to enjoy what he was seeing. Suddenly she noticed the long white spade chain slither out of his stomach mouth. The King moved back over behind Rouxls and she watched as the spade chain slither onto Rouxls, wrapping it's around his torso before she finally saw it point up. She gave up pretending to not be looking and full on stared at the weird snake like chain.

"Good job Rouxls, allow me to reward you," he said. The spade shaped head on the chain to her surprise suddenly formed a toothy mouthy, taking Kris completely by surprise. She swore the more and more she learned of the King's biology, the more and more enigmatic he became. The head slither back down under Rouxls and moved inbetween his legs. Suddenly Rouxls' eyes flew open as the spade head's mouth wrapped around his dick. Rouxls began to moan into Kris's crotch, vibrations hitting her clit and she released a loud moan in response, fingers gripping onto the back of his head.

"And now it's time for, the pain," the King said. Kris open her eyes, watching as the King reached down, eyes widen when released his member. Her jaw nearly dropped. He took it and slapped it onto Rouxls abused rump. Rouxls's widen and he froze. His cock was enormous, Kris had never seen something so big. It was average sized for the rest of the King, but to them it was huge.

"You are bigger than the average human Rouxls, much taller. Seeing it so close to your entrance now, I believe it might fit. You could possibly be the first that can actually take me. Then again, all have to compare you to are the handful of humans I've fucked," The King said.

"No doubts it'll be painful though, but that is how I intend it to be," The King continued. He spat on his fingers and rubbed in onto Rouxls asshole, slightly lubricating it. He looked back down to Rouxls face against Kris's crotch, noticing how he didn't see any movement.

"Did I say you could stop tasting her? Get back to it, and don't stop!" He shouted before giving Rouxls a slap on his sore ass. Rouxls began to lap more quickly and harder. Kris groaned in response. Rouxls began rubbing her clit with his tongue, making her groan louder. She began panting as he continued this. All the while the King rubbed the head of his dick against Rouxls's opening.

"Good, good," The King said. He continued to tease the Duke's opening with the head of his dick.

"It's going to hurt when I enter you Rouxls, but you shall not stop until I say so, is that understood?" He the King asked. Rouxls verbalized an 'emhm' into the tender pink flesh of Kris's lips, sending through vibrations. She gasped at the feeling. The King gave a grin before pressing the tip of his member against the opening. He began to push it in. Rouxls breathed deeply, he squeezed his eyes shut and continue to flick his sore tongue against the small nub of pink flesh. Kris began to pant the stimulation and she could begin to feel the knot growing within her.

He slid the rest of the head in, it had faced no trouble but he knew soon enough it was going to grow much more difficult. After all, the King wasn't just long, he was also wide as well. It was going to stretch Rouxls rather thin, but he was going to press on. He wanted to see just how deep he can go. He continued to slide it in, feeling the gradual tightening around his cock but continued to push. Finally nearing the halfway point, Rouxls began verbally whining as he was close to being torn. The King stopped and took a moment to relish in the feeling of actually being inside someone for once.

"You've done very well Rouxls. I don't say that lightly. You've taken much more of me than anyone ever has. But now, I hope you can handle me actually fucking you," The King spoke. The King began to pull himself back out before thrusting in again. He did this over and over and Rouxls kept making little yelps against Kris's crotch. Once he felt Rouxls's rear was conforming itself to the intrusion, he leaned over and looked at Rouxls face, tears ran down like streams. In this condition, Rouxls would never get her to orgasm, he sighed and gently grabbed Rouxls by the hair. He pulled him up and off of her crotch.

"Has she grown wet?" He asked. Rouxls gasped as saliva and fluids ran down his chin.

"Y-yes," he replied, his voice sounding very croaky.

"Good," The King grinned. "Seeing as I have you both here, it's made me want to try something. I want to see, if you can both could be penetrated at the same time." Both Kris and Rouxls seemed confused.

"Rouxls your dick is slender enough to point where I think you could penetrate her easily, which is something I unfortunately can't do. So because I can't, you're are going to do it for me. You, are going to penetrate and fuck her for me," The King elaborated. The spade chain unwrapped itself from Rouxls' torso and the King began to untie the ropes that bound Rouxls.

"However, it'll be easier if you're not tied up like this," The King continued. He began pulling loose sections of the rope before finally, all the rope was undone. The King pulled it all off of him and tossed it behind him. Rouxls arms flopped onto the bed. His arms and torso revealed the flushed areas where the rope chafed into his skin. It looked painful to say the least. The Spade chain wrapped itself back around his torso.

"But the chain can stay," The King smiled. Rouxls tried to push himself up, seething as he did. He was in a lot of pain at the point, just as the King intended. However this was something new. He looked at Kris's flushed face, the red glow matching her eyes perfectly, before looking down at her wet pink lips. He took a deep breath before reaching down to touch his erect member. It was hard as a rock. Kris's eyes were drawn to it as it stood out from the rest of his dark blue hue. His penis glowed a much brighter blue and it looked to illuminated by an almost crystalline structure. Kris wasn't sure if she was comfortable with this, but she had to do what the King wanted.

"Do I have to spell it out for you, get under him girl," The King ordered. Kris slid forward awkwardly trying to get under him. Rouxls helped her before finally she was in a good position. He pressed the head of his member against her clit and she stiffened. Rouxls meet her eyes. A sense of trust suddenly emerged between them just as their fingers intertwined with together.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I promise," he whispered. She noticed in that moment, the tone of his voice changed. There was a softness to it that she'd never heard before. In fact, he didn't even try to force any early modern English into the sentence. There was a sense of truth there. She nodded. He pressed the tip of his glowing crystalline dick against her opening. Slowly he began pressing it into her. Kris closed her eyes and used her free hand to firmly hold onto his biceps as she felt it slid into her. She was surprised it did so with relative ease, it stretched her, but it felt pretty similar to the toy the King had used on her. She felt it hit a wall deep within her and realized that his entire member hadn't even gone into her. It already felt so deep, but it wasn't as deep as his length.

She met his eyes again, something was happening, she couldn't explain it. Her whole body felt warm and tingly and deep in her chest she felt the pulse of something that she knew wasn't her heart. It was deeper than that. She took a deep breath as he slowly slid out of her and back in again, he was letting her body adjust to him. Her hand let go of his arm and went up to hold his face almost subconsciously. Whatever was happening must've truly powerful. She broke her attention from Rouxls and looked behind him. To her surprise, the King was completely still and was just staring at them. He looked to be completely enamored by their closeness. It was so off putting since it the first time Kris had seen him not angry or smiling wickedly. He just had a look of surprise on his face.

"Your.. your soul is resonating," he spoke. Her soul? Was that the deep beating energy in her chest? The King shook his head.

"This- no, your soul shouldn't be resonating, not now, not like this," the King said. He gave Rouxls a quick slap on his ass, eliciting a yelp from the Duke.

"Keep going and don't look at her," the King growled. Rouxls closed his eyes and did as he was told. He began picking up the pace, while the King began fucking him too. Rouxls tried to sync his thrusts with the King's, so he wouldn't be pushed back too far and be torn. Rouxls hung his head down next to hers. She heard his panting and hoarse breathing loudly in her ear as he continued to pump into her. She gently wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and closed her own eyes.

The deep beating within her as well as the tingling, slowly began to fade. All the while, she wondered as to why it came about in the first place. Her soul had never done anything like that before, so why would do it now? Why here? The thought stuck with her for a while before the physical pleasure started breaking her from thought.

She began panting herself and moaning. She could feel Rouxls was getting close, the King could probably sense it too because with moments, Rouxls was pulled off of Kris and lifted back onto the King. The King continued to pump into him, despite the change in position, while his chain mouth returned to Rouxls's dick. Kris did her best to push herself up, watching the scene fold out in front of her.

Rouxls began cry out as he climaxed, the chain mouth pulled off and Kris saw the white fluid squirt out of his member. The King stopped his thrusting and waited as Rouxls's continued to cum. When Rouxls started coming down from it, the King pulled out of him and carried him back over to the bed. The King climbed onto the bed, dragging Rouxls with him, before finally laying back against the pillows.

"I haven't reached my point yet, and neither of you can rest until I do," he said, before looking towards Kris. "Get up here girl!" Kris did as she was told and crawled up to him. He grabbed her head and along with Rouxls pressed her face against his erect member.

"You two pleasure me now," he commanded. Both Kris and Rouxls went to work. Kris began suckling on the side of the member while Rouxls ran his tongue up and down the other side. The King grinned in pleasure. Kris gently stroke the bottom curved side of the length, feeling along with muscle there. The King's fingers pulled the sheets into a fist.

"Lower," He commanded. Rouxls began to gently fondle his balls.

"Yeah, just like that," he said. The King craned his head back while his tongue hung out. They kept it up, before Kris made her way to the head of his penis. She opened her mouth, allowing a lot of saliva to run off her tongue onto it. She than began to lick the top and suck on it. That really sent him over the edge. He began to thrust upwards, obviously trying to push himself more into her mouth. Before she knew it, he was sputtering out words.

"I'm-I'm gonna cum." Within moments, Kris pulled off and back in time as the hot milky fluid shot out. Rouxls's reaction was delayed, leading to him getting cum on his eyebrow. They both pulled back and watched the seed got everywhere, even some landed on their hair and chests. Finally it seemed the King was coming down from his climax, he was breathing heavily.

He swallowed before looking back down to them, he gave them a simple 'good job', before grabbing both of their arms. He pulled them up to his sides and he threw an extra blanket over them. He told them they could finally rest and get some sleep. It was an awkward few minutes, but their exhaustion made it so they couldn't and didn't protest. Besides, the King was actually quite warm.

Before they knew it, they were drifting. Rouxls was the first one to fall asleep, no doubt due to all the pain he'd been put through. Kris could hear his light snoring coming from the other side of the King. Then, before long, the King fell asleep too. His head lobbed back as he, over time, snored louder and louder. Kris was annoyed by it as it made it harder for her to sleep herself. But it also reminded her of something. It reminded her, of her father.

She thought back to hearing his loud snoring every time she'd sneak past her parents bedroom in the dead of the night. She'd always tip-toe past the open door and head down to the kitchen, driven by her pie cravings. The mere smell of her mother's butterscotch, cinnamon pie could make anyone's mouth water. Kris couldn't help but want to scarf the whole thing down, but her mom knew of this and would keep a close eye on her to make sure she didn't. So sometimes, after her parents were long asleep, she'd sneak down to kitchen to have more of it.

In that moment she felt pain in her growing in her gut, a bunch of emotions were hitting her all at once. She was becoming homesick. Being far away in a strange world full of darkness, captured by the insane King of a bunch of humanoid card people. Currently in a huge bed, lying next to said King, along with a beaten and violated Duke. This was definitely not where she belonged, this wasn't home. This would never be home.

She imagined being back there, curled up under the warm white blanket of her twin bed. She often have a hard time sleeping, so she'd look up to the single window in the room. The blue moonlight would often shine through, illuminating things only so slightly in the room. Then she'd look beyond the ray of light to bed across from her. In the darkness, she'd like to imagine the form of a white goat curled up in the sheets, sleeping away. But she knew it was nothing more than hope, her imagination. The bed was empty, it had been for a very long time now. The sound of her fathers snoring had been gone for a while too, they had been replaced by silence and the occasional sobs from her mother in the other room.

Kris felt tears sting her eyes, she wanted to go home. She wanted to feel the warm rays of the sun hit her once again, breathe the clear air outside and see all the color that surrounded her. She wanted to run and feel the soft, furry embrace her mother. She wanted her father to be there as well, without the mean scowls of her mother. She wanted them to get along again. And her brother, standing tall with his emerald eyes and reading glasses. It had been so long since she seen him, but he was just as tall as mom and dad now, he had outgrown her by many inches. She wanted to see all their happy smiling faces, she wanted them all to be together again. Kris sharply inhaled before pressing her face into the King's warm side.

 

She just wanted to go home...

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long everyone. School has been ripping me a new one lately. It's been hard getting along, so many assignments and so much pressure has made it difficult to come back to this. But here it is, finally after so long. I've brought this to you. Hope you enjoy.  
>   
> ~~~  
>  **Check out my other stuff!!!**
> 
> *AO3 related Tumblr: trueskyknight-askblog.tumblr.com (Ask me questions about my fanfics, or submit artwork)
> 
> *Pix.iv account: https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=17500176 (Mature fanart)
> 
> *NSFW Twitter account: twitter.com/QMayon20 (Alt. place to see Mature fanart)


	6. Making progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Susie and Ralsei trek the forests of the fields in order to reach the warp door and hopefully save Kris. All the while Kris remembers some things from her childhood as well as gets a chance to finally wear something after so long of being naked. o doubt she's relieved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Top page art was made by:  
> twopartpersons on DA:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/twopartpersons
> 
> Link to artwork:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/twopartpersons/art/Candy-And-Things-771283751
> 
>  
> 
> {{{And please go check out the rest of twopartpersons' artwork, they draw a lot of anthropomorphic characters as well as Deltarune fanart. They deserves all of your love and support.}}}

Susie and Ralsei held their heads low as they sneaked around the beautiful, red leaved trees. Chaos was the best way they could describe what was happening, all throughout the fields, they witnessed Darkner civilians being interrogated by Ruddins while Hathys searched their homes. The poor innocents proclaiming that they have no involvement with the Lightners while their children, if they had any often cried out of fear and confusion. It was hard to watch, but it illustrated just how serious the King was about finding them. And they had no doubts that they if they were caught, they'd lose their heads.

Ralsei slowed himself almost to a stop and looked around he observed the forest around him, he bit his lip as none of it seemed familiar to him.

"Umm..." He rubbed his chin while he looked around. She waited as Ralsei continued to ponder, before long she grew tired of his indecisiveness.

"Do you know where we need to go or not?" She snapped.

"Well, I mean.. I'm just having a hard time remembering which direction to go..." Ralsei continued. Susie scoffed.

"So you don't know," she said with a decisive tone.

"*sigh* No," he muttered. Susie rolled her eyes. She crawled on ahead of him.

"Well if you're not going to lead anymore then I'll just do it instead," She stated. "It can't be that hard." Ralsei followed behind her.

"I'm sorry for disappointing you Susie," Was all that Ralsei could muster out saying.

"You said you knew this place," she said.

"Not really," he responded. "I mainly said that because I wanted to give you at least a little bit of reassurance." Susie continued on and scoffed at his words, as if she needed any reassurance, she's not a child. She'd rather want the truth than to believe in a lie. Ralsei continued.

"I'm not allowed to enter the New Kingdom territory unless I need to buy something or unless it's an emergency. The Spades King ordered such himself.. Which why you and Kris met me all the way back outside my palace, it's part of the old kingdom. And just like the rest of the old kingdom, the houses, shops, and streets, all vacant and abandoned." Susie stopped in her tracks before turning back to him. Her eyes were wide as she tried to rationalize it in her head. Ralsei, banned? What could a softie like him ever due to get banned? 

"Why would he keep you from entering this place? I mean, you're a Darkner too aren't you? What the hell did you do to get banned?" Susie questioned him. She noticed him tense a bit when she called him a Darkner. Ralsei looked down for a moment in complete silence before he finally replied,

"It's a bit of a long story. Maybe I'll tell you once we find somewhere more safe to talk, but for right now, we need to keep moving." He crawled forward past her, giving her the cold shoulder. Susie was little surprised by his shift in mood. She thought about it for a moment, before deciding to drop it. It was obvious he didn't wanna talk about it, so it wouldn't do any good to pester him. All she could wonder is, why even mention it, if he didn't want to talk about it? She never did. She quickly caught up to him and followed behind him in the forest's brush.

"Have you thought about what we'll do when we need to pass through that one area that has black and white tiled floors? How are we gonna sneak through that area?" Susie asked.

"The Great Board? We're aren't going to, well hopefully we won't need to. We'll use the nearest warp door in order to pass through. We'll warp all the way to door closest to the castle. We'll hopefully find some cover and we can plan how we are going to go about this. After all, one false move and we're good as dead. So, we gotta be careful," Ralsei explained. He voice wavered in the last sentence. Despite trying to sound unfazed, he couldn't completely hide his fear. And Susie could see right through it.

 "C'mon on Ral, it's not that serious," Susie replied. "If any of the guards find us and try to attack us, we'll just beat them up. It worked just fine for me before, remember?" There was a moment of silence as Ralsei stared and gave her a funny look.

"Did.. you just call me Ral?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I guess I did. I've always had a penchant for nicknames.. so sorry if it bothers you," she responded, scratching her scalp awkwardly, while looking away.

"No, no, it's just that, nobody's ever really gave me nickname before," He quickly replied. "If you wanna call me that, thats fine. It just caught me off guard." He quickly turned away from her, feeling heat sting his cheeks in embarrassment. Suddenly it struck him, that it was the first time he'd ever heard Susie apologize for anything. She's finally starting to open up to him, even if was just a little.

From the very beginning, hearing the prophecy told to him about joining a human and monster to save the underground, he couldn't wait to finally meet them and have friends to talk to. When Susie showed disinterest in helping out and even her temper and violent nature, he kept hoping that there was a kind and caring person underneath the brutish exterior. That perhaps it all was just a front. That Susie would show her true nature eventually, which she did when she befriended Lancer. He had noticed that despite being on opposing sides, Susie showed actual care for Lancer well-being and was shocked that the little Spade admired her. He smiled at the thought and kept crawling. They were getting close to the door, it wouldn't be long now. He could only quietly pray and hope that Kris and even Lancer were alright.

 

* * *

 

 

Kris sat uncomfortably on the cushioned church pew, her hair still somewhat cold from her shower earlier that morning. She kicked her small legs back and forth as they hungover the seat, she couldn't stand church most of the time, it was so boring, so formal, she wanted something to do, anything. She'd often flip through the bibles present in the rack in front of her in hopes of maybe seeing some pictures inside, anything that caught her eye. Of course, no matter where they sat in the many rows, the bibles were all practically the same. She let out a huff. She couldn't wait until this was over.

Her mother looked over to her, giving her a her famous disproving scowl. She told Kris to knock it off and just pay attention before turning back to look at the minister. Her mother was dressed up in her usual church garments a simple dress that went down to her shins, with a simple thinly laced shaw. She also had her purple reading glasses clipped to her to her collar in order to read any passage they would refer to in the bible.

She really hated having to get up so early in order to spend an hour to two sitting in a building where there was nothing fun to do. But no matter how much she begged her mom to let her stay home, she was always forced to go. So Kris asked if she could just bring something like coloring books with her so she could keep herself occupied, however just as she suspected, her mother denied her request.

Kris looked down, pouting out her bottom lip. Was it really so bad that she just wanted something to do? She looked over to her right. Her father was all dressed up in a simple black church suit, the only noticeable attribute was the yellow buttercup that was slipped into the suit jacket's pocket. Every morning he'd pick a fresh buttercup from their garden and put it in his pocket to help him stand out. Other than that, his hair was slicked back and trimmed to look it's best.

Her father looked back down to her and gave her a sympathetic look, it always seemed like he didn't wanna be here either, but he did a very good job hiding it. She leaned forward to look past her humongous goat dad to look at Asriel sitting on the other side of him. He was also dressed up in a black suit, however he wore a simple green and yellow stripped tie. He looked over to her and smiled. She smiled back and waved. He waved back before her mother grabbed her by the ear and pulled her back. She scowled up at her mom before noticing that she had already focused back on the minister.

She sighed grumpily and started picking at the lent that stuck to her clothes. Much like everyone else, she too was wearing her designated church outfit. It was comprised of a simple white turtleneck with a black suspender skirt, as well as white stockings and black dress shoes. Her hair also had a bow put into it, one of three that her mom put in her hair each church gathering. And finally a golden necklace with a cross. She looked almost like a porcelain doll, she even remembered a few other adult monsters make that comment about her upon seeing her. Kris always took it as a compliment, but now, _she wasn't sure if being compared to a human-like, hollow, soulless doll was the best thing._

...

She sat out in the courtyard in the warmth of the sun, clean air filling her lungs. She was drawing a picture in the sketchbook her mom got for her for her birthday. She was trying to draw a bird like the ones she saw in the courtyard. She was completely honed in on the drawing to the point where she didn't even noticed 'them' approach her.

"Hey Kris, wha'chu drawlin'?" Golin asked. Kris leaned up from her sketch and looked at the trio in dissatisfaction. They always had to go and bother her for some reason. Golin was a pangolin looking monster, covered in scales, even scales covering his long tail, he also wore glasses and always would be adjusting them with his weird claw fingers. Then there was Michael a hamster looking monster, nothing much to say about him other than he was definitely on the overweight side and had an annoying voice. Then there was Winton Dril, he was a small butterfly monster with sunglasses (she learned later that his type were called the whimsuns), he rarely touched the ground, opting to flying instead. He was rather quite, but when he did talk it was hard to follow.

"What does matter to you?" She asked dryly. Golin smiled.

"Aww come on, we just wanna see your drawing, is that so bad?" He replied back, patronizing her by cooing. She looked down and wrapped her arms around her sketchbook protectively.

"Just get lost," she told him. She never won during these. They'd always start harassing her unprovoked and always were playing her like a fiddle. Always trying to rile her up. There were three of them and one of her, she never won. She remembered the time she came home with claw marks on her arms from Golin. Her mother phoned Golin's parents immediately but Golin lied his way out of it and was never punished. Then there was also the time when she punched Michael after he bit her. He hadn't bit hard enough to leave any lasting marks but there were still red indents in her skin from it. She was punished and they were both put in time out. He mocked her the entire time from the other side of the room during it. She just wanted them to leave her alone.

Golin and the other two smiled as he quickly grabbed the sketchbook and tried to pry it from her arms. She fought back, trying to keep it close to her chest. Michael joined in and grabbed her left arm to pull it off of the sketchbook.

"Stop!" She shouted. Dril flew over and grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling on it as hard as he could. She screamed and felt tears weld up in her eyes. The book was slipping from her grasp-

"NO!!!" She shrieked. Finally, he had it. He pulled it back stumbling. All the while, she could hear shredding. Her eyes flew open and looked at him. His claws has shredded up the sketchbook papers. He untangled his claws from the paper and held it properly.

"Well, would'ja look at that. You know if ya' had just shown us your drawin' in the first place, this wouldn't have happened. But from what I can tell, your drawing was shitty anyways, so if anything I was doing a service to the world by keeping them from seeing your ugly artwork." He tossed it down onto the grass in front of her.

"Don't know why you always gotta be so difficult Kris, but I guess it's what to be expected from a human. Now how about you get lost, you little freak," Golin continued. He started laughing as he turned and walked away. The others laughed as well and let her go to catch up with him. Tears streamed down Kris's face, she stumbled forwards and grabbed her sketchbook. Her drawing was ruined, shredded beyond recognition. The shredding also went about 1/3 of the ways deep, ruining a lot of blank pages. She closed the book and started sobbing, holding it close to her chest. Her mom had told her that she had spent quite a bit on the sketchbook and to take good care of it. Now it was ruined, ruined by them. She sat there for a while crying, before finally after her tear ducts couldn't produce anymore tears, getting up and walking back home.

When she got back home she ripped out the pages that were ruined and threw them in the recycling. There was still a lot of pages left, but she didn't feel like drawing again after that. She tossed the sketchbook under her bed and hopped on it. She crawled her way under the covers and pulled them over her head. Under the covers, she always felt so safe and so warm. Like nobody could get her. She laid there until she drifted off to sleep, only to woken up later by her mom for dinner. But when she did sleep, especially as of lately, she heard a voice calling her. A very soothing voice, that calmed her. That voice assured her that it wasn't her fault, that they were in the wrong. That voice also told her a lot that she didn't need to worry because one day her suffering would all come to an end. _She took that quite literally later._

...

Suddenly there was a flash of that face from the picture, the figure that was with the King and Lancer. She could it see much more clearly now, every single detail. The face burned itself into her memory, not allowing her to forget. The last thing she saw was the smile before before she woke up. She jolted and took a few seconds to observe her surroundings. She didn't recognize the ceiling nor the blanket that covered her. She was somewhere else. Finally, it came back to her, she was in the King's room. She leaned up and looked around. Her surroundings confirmed this. The large room and the countless bookshelves were definitely his.

But, where was- she looked over to her left, there was a big spot where the King should've been, but he wasn't. On the other side of the spot from her she saw the still sleeping body of Rouxls Kaard. She watched as his damaged body gently moved up and down. Part of her wanted to crawl over and wake him up, but she realized it would be rude to wake the poor guy. So instead she decided to get out of bed and to see if the door would open for her. The moment she slid out from under the covers, she felt the chill of the air embrace her, sending goosebumps up and down her arms and legs. She folded her arms to try and cover her hardening nipples. She really hated how she had been forced to be naked so long, not only was it embarrassing, but it also made her more susceptible to the cold.

She walked over to the door and waited to see if maybe it was motion triggered. However it didn't budge. She then pressed the green open button on the keypad, next to the door on the wall. It beeped and read a message that the door was on indoor lockdown mode and it couldn't be opened from the inside. The only way to overwrite it, was to put in the number code. The number code she didn't have. She sighed, of course he'd lock it, he wasn't that dumb. However he might've written the code down and left it somewhere around here. But, she didn't feel like she had enough energy or patience to try and look for it.

It'd probably be best if she just found something do in the meantime. Her stomach growled, and in the terms of 'meantime', she hoped soon. She was starving, she hadn't eaten anything for, well she assumes it's been maybe two days, but down here, she couldn't tell what was day or night. The point still stands that she hasn't eaten in a while and her stomach is begging for food. As well as the fact that she was also still freezing. She quickly walked back over to the bed and got back under the blanket. She scowled in frustration and let out a huff. She hated this, she hated being here, she hated being so weak and being treated like this.

There was nothing preventing her from summoning her sword/shield, it's just she often found herself not even thinking to do so. Probably because she was at the mercy of cruel monarch who could snap her neck in an instance. She was naked, defenseless, itemless, and physically weakened. She had no chance of winning if pitted against him. She could just imagine it, waiting back against the wall near the door, the King would walk in and she'd try to stab him with her sword. But it wouldn't work out in her favor. He'd probably either garb her arm and stop her in time before proceeding to beat her face in, or that her sword wouldn't even be able to penetrate his body, most likely sliding into his weird stomach mouth, not doing anything. Fighting back, especially in this state was definitely not worth it.

She looked over to Rouxls, her desires to wake him up were stronger than ever, she need to talk to someone, needed to do something. Finally, against her better judgement, she crawled over and touched him on the shoulder.

"Rouxls," she whispered. He didn't budge. She shook his shoulder a little.

"Rouxlsss," she said a bit more loudly. He groaned in displeasure.

"C'mon wake up, pleassssee," she continued to plea. His eyes opened slightly and he looked up at her.

"K-Kris?" He muttered. He brought his hand up to rub his eyes. After he did, he looked around the room.

"What happened? Where..." He trailed off. He clutched his abdomen, seething in pain.

"God, everything hurtest, I've got a headache and mine whole body feels sore," he groaned, bringing one of his hands up to his forehead.

"The King messed you up pretty bad last night," Kris replied. "But he's left us in here for right now, do you have any idea of how to get us out?" Rouxls blinked before trying to push himself up. Kris tried to help but he motioned for her to stop. Once he was sat up completely, he felt his head rush, a feeling that made him almost want to fall right back down. He tried to push through it though and look around. Not only was it hard for him to see but it was hard for him focus, he was so tired.

"I'm sorry Kris, I can't focuseth," He said finally.

"No, no, it's alright, I shouldn't have tried to wake you up in the first place, you need rest," She tried to lay him back down. But before she could she heard the door open. She turned and looked as the big bastard came in.

"Ah good, I see you're awake girl," He said. He came closer and threw some clothes at her. She picked it up and unraveled it, it was shown to be another dress and a pair of white satin underwear. The dress looked much more fancy than the last one he had her wear. The dress was a simple black dress with a silver lined v-neck and a silver bowtie. The bow was littered with little black spades and the dress itself also had a sown in thin grey belt strap wrapped around the waist. The buckle replaced with a blue spade. Whomever used to wear these sure wanted their alignment with the Spades King to be known. She looked up at him.

"Put that on," he commanded. He dropped some shoes from his other hand. She looked down at the shoes, they were black, with a single strap, and low heels. She never liked wearing heels, they were hard to navigate in and stay balanced. But it didn't seem like she had much of a choice in the matter. She slipped on the underwear and threw on the dress on before sliding off the bed. She reached down slipped on the shoes. So far everything given to her had fit pretty well. But she knew it couldn't have been tailor made for her. It was older, showing it's age, and looked like a style from generations back. It had to have belonged to someone else at some point, her desire to ask the King for answers grew, but for now, if she wanted to live, she needed to stay silent. Maybe if he thinks he can trust me enough, he'll tell me of his own volition.

She leaned back up and did her best to stay balanced in the heels. She looked up at the King before he turned around.

"Come with me," he simply said before walking towards the door. Kris did her best to catch up with him before quickly turning back to Rouxls who was now sat up watching her. She quickly and quietly told him she'd be back before leaving the room and having the room be locked behind her. Rouxls sighed, he'd probably be more concerned if he wasn't in so much pain, he simply curled back under the blankets and fell back asleep.

 

* * *

 

Before long Ralsei and Susie came across a scary sight. The had finally reached Seam's shop, which was right next to the door, only to realize that he was being harassed by a Ruddin Ranger while Hathy's brought out chests to shake out there contents. To their surprise, Seam seemed rather pissed. They did their best to listen in on what he was saying.

"This is ridiculous, all I ask is to be left alone and you guys come here to harass me and tear through my shop," Seam said, obviously very heated.

"We're sorry sir, were under orders to search every building in order to find the wanted Lightners," The Rudinn Ranger replied. Seam sighed very loudly in disapproval before looking away.

"I used to be the court wizard y'know, I think I at least deserve a little more trust and respect than this," Seam grumbled.

"Sir you may wanna come and see this," One of the Hathy's called from inside the shop. The Ranger turned and slithered inside of the shop, remaining in there for a few minutes before slithering back out into the doorway.

"Hey, do you think you can come in and open this trap door for us?" The Ranger asked. Seam sighed before heading into the shop.

"Now's our chance!" Ralsei whispered in urgency. "Quickly let's cross." Ralsei scurried out, bent over but still practically sprinting the other side of the large opening. Susie quickly followed and made it to the other side before realizing Ralsei wasn't there. She looked back to see him near the pile of items that were shaken out of the chests.

"Ralsei?!" Susie exclaimed through her teeth, "What are you doing?!!" He scooped up a lot of Darkburgers and Dark Candy.

"Getting some food for the road," he replied.

"Well hurry up, you don't wanna get us caught do you?" Susie beckoned him frightfully, unaware when they would return from the shop. Ralsei holding the food in hims arms quickly made his way to the other side to join Susie.

"Sorry, I just thought we would need some more food in case things went wrong," he told her.

"Well you could've nearly gotten us caught. Who knows when they would stepped back out of there," She exhaled and looked down at the food in his arms. "And risked it to steal none the less. I'm kinda surprised you'd steal anything from anybody."

"Normally I wouldn't, but drastic times call for drastic measures," Ralsei said. "We need this if were gonna try and make a final stand against the King. Especially since this time around, were sure that he won't even listen to us." Susie thought about their prior battle for a moment. Despite the fact that the King has probably hurt Kris, a part of her still wanted to spare him, for Lancer's sake. However she didn't know how they were gonna get past him without risking him or them dying.

"Yeah well, lets not waste anymore time and get to that door," she spoke. They both hurried through the trees before finally seeing the door to their left against the wall.

"Thank god we made it," Susie smiled in relief. Ralsei quickly shoved the food into another baggie before joining Susie as the stepped out of the safety of the trees to open the door. But before they even took a step, they saw that the door was busted and barely hung from it's hinges, not only that, but the light the shone through the gaps was no longer there.

"It's busted," Susie said in shock.

"They really have done everything to ensure that we can't escape them easily," Ralsei spoke. Susie turned to Ralsei.

"Well, now what do we do?" She asked. Ralsei thought for a moment.

"We press on," Ralsei replied. "Even if it means we have to risk being exposed." Ralsei turned and looked up to Susie.

"We have to save Kris, no matter what," he continued. "She, without a doubt, would do the same for us. We just got to keep going. However I feel, we're are probably going to have to fight when crossing the Great Board. But if that's what it takes, then so be it." He gave a determined look, and Susie nodded. They both returned back into the trees and returned to crawling. Susie bit her lip as she thought about Kris and how with every moment that goes by, Kris was probably suffering. Being beaten, raped, and bleeding out. She felt anger rise at the mental image. They were gonna go get her back.

 

 

  _(So many years of loyal service to the court and they can't even respect my privacy or property. I was the courts wizard, I was closer to the Kings than any of them. Not to mention the fact that I saved them from a madman. This is absolutely ridiculous... Swear to god. *More inane rambling*)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took a few weeks. I had a majority of this chapter written after the last, however I couldn't finish it in time before having to focus my energy back into school work. But here it is, after so long. I hope you all enjoy and I hope to get the next chapter out to you guys soon.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~~  
> Check out my other stuff!!!
> 
> *AO3 related Tumblr: trueskyknight-askblog.tumblr.com (Ask me questions about my fanfics, or submit artwork)
> 
> *Pix.iv account: https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=17500176 (Mature fanart)
> 
> *NSFW Twitter account: twitter.com/QMayon20 (Alt. place to see Mature fanart)


	7. Breakfast and the library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris gets to finally have another meal and is allowed to take some books from the library, however something happens that she never would've suspected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for taking so long to get this chapter out. I just finished my first year of college a couple of weeks ago and I've been dealing with a lot of pressure to land a job from my parents. But no matter how many applications I put out, I can't seem to get any call backs. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, despite the fact that it's late, because in this chapter, I can finally reveal something I've been building up to for awhile now.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Top page art was made by Puzzlekick on DA:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/puzzlekick
> 
> Link to artwork:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/puzzlekick/art/Lancer-770768271
> 
>  
> 
> {{{And please go check out the rest of Puzzlekick's artwork, she does really nice fanart that is very colorful and professional. She deserves all of your love and support.}}}

Her heels clacked loudly against the stone floor behind him. She followed closely and did her best not to step on the end of his cape. It was hard to stay balanced in the heels, one slip up and she could roll her ankle, something that's happened more than once in the past. Perhaps he made her wear these to ensure that she wouldn't try to run, after all, if she tried, she'd most likely trip and fall over before even getting 10 feet away.

She mainly looked down at the ground, watching her feet as they stepped forward. Her stomach began cramping again, she thought about her last meal, something so simple; eggs, an apple, carrot sticks and a cup of water. Very bland and unfulfilling but something that if given again, she would scoff down without second thought. She looked up at the King, focusing on the back of his head. She desired to ask him for food but knew she wasn't supposed to. So what should she do then, starve to death?

Almost as if on cue, they had just walked into what looked to be a dining room. The room was long and grand, torches and paintings lined the walls, while the long dining table sat in the middle, resting on top of a velvet carpet. She hesitantly followed him forward towards the table. He pulled out the chair at the end and beckoned her over. She came over and sat down in the chair. He pushed her in and she quietly thanked him, he smiled before walking to the opposite end and sitting himself down. There was an awkward minute of them quietly sitting before he ordered over one of the Rudinns from outside of the room.

The Rudinn slithered over and the King asked him to bring his son into the dining room and to inform the Hathy's to bring them breakfast. She sat quietly waiting for when the Rudinn returned with Lancer. She took a good look at him, he seemed sad, he kept his head down the entire time he walked in, his little tongue hanging out. Upon seeing him, she opened her mouth as she she wished to speak to him, however she knew she probably wasn't supposed to.

Lancer looked up at her and stared for a moment, perplexed, before realizing that the girl sitting in the chair was indeed the same Lightner he had hung around. She didn't blame him for not recognizing her, after all, she has had a haircut and a wardrobe change since the last the time they saw each other. She probably wouldn't recognize herself either. Lancer opened his mouth, about to say something, but the King interrupted him.

"Lancer, take your seat," His father spoke. Lancer looked at his father, before walking over to the seat at the side of the table and pulling it out. Kris noticed then that there was a booster seat in the chair, most likely to help him reach things on the table. She smiled at the cute sight, but out of fear of the King seeing her, she quickly looked away and down at the table. She noticed that the table cloth was covered in a thick layer of dust, not only was it, but the wood as well. She had to wonder how often anyone ever ate here. She used her arm to wipe away the dust as best as she could.

"It's been a rough couple of days for all of us, so I decided to bring us all together to enjoy a simple breakfast," the King said to the both of them.  _Yeah, everyone except Rouxls_ , she thought. The last remaining member of this fucked up family unit. A couple of Hathy's came into the dining room holding silver trays. They set these trays down on the table and lifted the lids off. Kris was greeted with different breakfast foods, toast, eggs, fruit, ham, and grits. It looked practically like a buffet. Kris' eyes widen at sight of it all, she was practically eating it all with her eyes. When the smells hit her nose and her tongue, her stomach growled loudly in hunger.

She looked over at Lancer who seemed to be just as surprised as her. But she wondered if he was nearly as hungry as her. Her desires to reach forward and grab what she could grew. But knew she was probably not allowed to without permission.

"Dad, this is a lot of food," Lancer said. "You've always told me not to eat this much unless I'm hurt."

"Well, this meal is an exception Lancer," The King spoke. "Besides, unlike us, humans usually eat 3 meals per day." The King motioned toward her. She looks up at him before looking over at Lancer. She rolled her eyes internally, where were all her her other meals then, she's been captured for lord knows how many days and she's only eaten once.

"So go ahead and dig in, both of you," he said. He definitely made it sound like an order, but she had no objections. She reached forward, picking different foods to eat and placing it on her plate. Before she knew it, her hunger had taken over and she was acting practically like a ravenous, starving wolf. By the time she finished her meal, she took a deep breath and looked up. Both of their eyes were on her. Heat rose to her face in embarrassment. She wiped her mouth with cloth napkin and thanked the King for the meal.

"Um, dad, I'm also finished," Lancer spoke quietly.

"What do you say?" The King asked.

"Thank you," Lancer replied. He slid off of his chair and was about to head out of the room before his father stopped him.

"And Lancer," The King said, "All of the gates are shut, so don't even think about trying to leave. I know you want to go and find the Lightner scum that you call friends. Find something to do in the castle to preoccupy your time with, but don't cause any trouble, understood?"

"Yes father," Lancer nodded before leaving the room from the same door he came from. The King set down his utensils before rising from his seat. She looked up at him before he told her to follow him. She rose from her seat and left the dinning room with him.

While they traveled to their next destination, she looked around at the walls, amongst the many torches she saw paintings of what looked to be different Kings. Small things differentiated them from each other, small things such as color, the eyes, or even their physical demeanor. She had to wonder just how long Darkner's lived and how far back their history went. If the Darkner's were anything like the monsters, then that meant they were practically immortal. Immortals with weak souls that literally made up their entire being.

The only time a monster dies is when they are killed or if they have children. Apparently the more children a monster couple has, the sooner they die. Because their child absorbs their parents magic and drain it way over the years into their own being. They do this in order to grow and mature, so the process can repeat with offspring. It's this reason most monsters choose to have only one child, sometimes though, despite putting themselves at risk of dying early, they might have two or even three. But it's rare.

She learned about it all in health class years back, they described the life cycles of both monsters and humans and just how different they were. Human's continue to age, even if they never have children, meaning all human's have an expiration date, they are all mortal. Humans don't absorb magic from their parents either, they need food and proper nutrients to survive and grow, but the parents aren't contributing any of their make up to their children. And what was especially important, parent mortality. For humans if their parents die, they can just be adopted and raised by someone else, for monsters on the other hand, the death of a parent could be detrimental.

Monster children without both parents will have their growth slowed down, as the dead parent can no longer contribute to their growth. It means that the remaining parent must contribute more to their child in order to have it grow up completely, meaning the parent will die earlier than they were supposed to. The parents could also call in a surrogate, getting remarried to another monster who is willing to take on the responsibility of basically setting themselves up for death. However this doesn't happen often as many monsters aren't willing to contribute magic to a child that isn't theirs, they see it as taking away the possibility of them having a child of their own. Parental death is another reason many monsters will only have one child. It's too risky. And in the case that both parents die... Kris couldn't imagine how difficult the situations would be then.

She had found all of these things fascinating, many of her monster classmates on the other hand found it boring, most likely because they all already knew this. However Kris didn't, it made a lot of sense, considering her brother was the only biological child between her parents. And as a human, it meant she didn't take anything from her parents like he did. It also made Kris realize she wasn't going to be around forever, but growing up in a household that believed in a god meant she believed in afterlife. She practically had to in order to keep her sanity.

Kris was broken from thought when she saw the King stop in front of her. She looked up and saw two large steel doors. They were different from the one's she had seen before, they looked less.. intimidating. The King grabbed onto one of the vertical handles and swung the door open. He pressed his hand against it to keep it open before looking back to her and telling her to go inside. Without hesitation she walked into the room before slowing her movements in awe of what was around her. It was a library, large and grand, much like everything else in the castle.

There were bookcases littered across the walls, novels of all different sources filled them each. All of it was very overwhelming. How much knowledge lied here? No doubt it was the result of generations upon generations of literature and history. It almost didn't seem real. The King closed the library door and walked over to the fireplace. He tossed some of the logs into it and twisted a knob to cause fire seep up and engulf the wood. After watching the fire rise, the King rose and turned to her.

"I've brought you here because I wanted you reward you for your good behavior. You may take 3 books of your choosing from the library. That way, when you're not with me, you'll have something to do," The King told her. "So go ahead and choose any book from these shelves."

She looked away from him towards the shelves, choose only 3 out of any of them? There were so many, she had no idea where to start. They both turned their heads when they heard one of the doors open. A Rudinn nervously poked it's head around the corner of the door.

"Um sire, s-sorry to interrupt, but we have news about the other Lightners whereabouts," he said.

"Alright," The King replied before he looked from the Rudinn back to Kris.

"Listen girl, I won't be gone for long. But don't even think about trying to flee, there are guards all over the place, not only that, but I'm leaving a guard right outside the doors," He warned her, while holding up a finger. "In the meantime, look for a couple of books, because by the time I get back you're going straight back to my room. Got it?" Kris nodded before the King turned and walked over to the doors. After he exited, the Rudinn used all his might to push the door closed. It rung with a deep metallic thud when it did and Kris stared at the spot for a moment, before turning back to the shelves.

She might as well start with the shelves that were around the fireplace. She scanned the shelves, her index finger running over the spines of each. Most of the books had their titles written there as well. It seemed to be in some categorization, she just couldn't tell what. Her attention was peaked when she came across a row that were different periods of time in history. It seemed to be going by increments of 100 years. She decided to pull out the most recent book and read about the Dark World's most recent history.

She flipped through a couple of pages to see that the first thing written about was the identities of the Kings ruling at the time. She had to wonder, given the presence of the other paintings depicting different past rulers, just how old were the Kings that she's met now? Did they exist back then too? Or are they less than 100 years old? She got her answer when she read the headings along with seeing the paintings and photos. The Kings seemed to be the same as the one's she met in the dungeon. The first King was of Diamonds, then the King of Clubs, after that the King of Hearts- she did a double take.

The section after the King was actually the Queen. None of the King's so far had sections on Queens, not even any sort of mention. But the King of Hearts had a Queen, and she stuck out like a sore thumb. While the King's head was shaped like a heart with no eyes and a large smile, the Queen's look hit too close to home. For a moment, she almost thought she was looking at her mother. The Queen seemed to be a white furred goat monster, however with noticeable features that set her apart from Toriel. First and most noticeable was her blonde hair, while her mother didn't have any, her father did have blonde hair that grew out along with the fur. Next was her eyes and horns, they were both pink. There a few other features, such as the eye placement and nose size but other than that, she looked frighteningly similar to her mother.

Kris took a deep breath before sitting down for a moment. There were plenty of other goat monsters in the world, it's most likely just a coincidence that the Queen looked like her mother. She took another look at the Queen and noticed that her name was Doris, it definitely sounded like a name from such an older time. Kris continued to read, apparently Doris had a son with a previous husband who passed. That son was then labeled the Prince of Hearts. She looked at the photo and couldn't help but think the boy seemed familiar. He greatly resembled his mother, his horns bend into the same shape as his mother's as well as also being pink. He didn't have blonde hair but had a few tufts of pink fur in it's place. His eyes also were different, green with rings of gold around the pupils.

She bit her lip, what was so familiar about him? Her heart felt as if it skipped a beat when she read the name. Ralsei. Prince Ralsei of Hearts. She took a few deep breaths, her instincts wanted to shut the book but she instead set it aside. Ralsei, the same Ralsei that she had met, befriended and journeyed with to seal the fountain of darkness. She thought about his face, it was always hard to tell what he looked like under the shade of his hat. His face was cast into an impenetrable darkness, only things that shone through were his eyes and glasses.

Were his eyes green? She couldn't remember them ever looking green. But it couldn't be a different Ralsei- how many people were named Ralsei? She thought about his green hat, she did remember the horns, they poked through the hat. She asked him once about it and he quickly changed the subject. Not only that but the symbol on his outfit was a single heart and-and he called himself the Prince of the Dark. It all made sense now that she thought about it. Ralsei is indeed, the Prince of Hearts. But that just raised even more questions, why was he living alone in some abandoned castle? Why didn't the King just lock him in the Dungeon with the other Kings? She had to know what happened.

She retrieved the book from her side and rose from the chair. flipped the page and saw the hideous maw of the King of Spades, considering that the other Kings were also alive back then she wasn't surprised in least. She looked to the next page and gasped. The book fell from her hands and landed with a thud. She practically wheezed as she took a few steps back from the still open book. Her eyes were unable to look away from it's contents. The face, the smile... It was her, the woman in the picture, the woman in her dream.

 

Queen Lenore of Spades...

The mother of Prince Lancer and human wife of the Spades King.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :O !!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> So glad I've finally got to drop this bomb. I made all of this backstory and lore for Deltarune and it's characters and I'm so glad I can finally introduce these two ocs the two Lightner Queens!
> 
> Which leads me to the question? Yes, I'm going to explain some things about them in future chapters, but would you like me to do a short side story about it? Yes or No.
> 
> ~~~  
> Check out my other stuff!!!
> 
> *AO3 related Tumblr: trueskyknight-askblog.tumblr.com (Ask me questions about my fanfics, or submit artwork)
> 
> *Pix.iv account: https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=17500176 (Mature fanart)
> 
> *NSFW Twitter account: twitter.com/QMayon20 (Alt. place to see Mature fanart)


End file.
